


La Magnífica Aventura de Akko y Chariot

by LotteYansonNF



Category: Little Witch Academia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotteYansonNF/pseuds/LotteYansonNF
Summary: Akko y Chariot comparten su tiempo libre juntas, y de alguna manera terminan involucradas en una excelente aventura.





	1. Prologo en la torre de astronomia

Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en la torre de astronomía eran el rasgar de la pluma sobre el pergamino y el eventual aleteo de Alcor cada vez que se acomodaba en su percha. La profesora Úrsula había estado preparando un largo informe para la profesora Finnelan, que desde la crisis del misil y la revelación de su verdadera identidad había empezado a ser aún más estricta con ella. Durante su confrontación en el laboratorio de Croix, Finnelan la había visto exhibir habilidades fuera de lo común, y como consecuencia ahora la había puesto a cargo de enseñar materias más avanzadas,  además de ser aún menos tolerante cuando actuaba con torpeza o inseguridad.

-“Profesora du Nord”- Finnelan se oponía a seguirla llamando por su identidad falsa- “Ya no es necesario que siga pretendiendo ser una inútil“- Eso le había dicho ese mismo día cuando por accidente había dejado caer una gran pila de libros de su escritorio en la sala de maestros. Claro que por más que había tratado no lograba convencerla de que nada de eso era pretendido y que esos lapsos de torpeza eran parte integral de su verdadera identidad.

Úrsula suspiro largamente mientras terminaba de sellar los últimos folios del informe. Con la vista cansada volteo a ver a la esfera del reloj astronómico –con su doble secuencia de números del uno al doce- y vio que era casi media noche, haciendo cálculos estimó que llevaba sentada frente a su escritorio por más de nueve horas. Úrsula se quitó sus lentes, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al viejo sofá que tenía al lado, y se dejó caer sobre él boca abajo, hundiendo su cara en un cojín mientras lanzaba un largo bostezo, como el sofá era demasiado corto tuvo que flexionar un poco las piernas, lo que la dejaba en una posición bastante indecorosa, por suerte el único que podía verla era Alcor, así que le daba igual, cerró los ojos un momento y disfruto el descanso tan necesitado.

Cuando abrió los ojos, unos minutos después, se encontró frente a otro par de ojos –de color carmesí- que la miraban atentamente.

-“¡A-Akko!”

-“Oh, lo siento profesora Úrsula, ¿la desperté?”

Akko se encontraba arrodillada frente al sofá, con su rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo, Úrsula rápidamente se incorporó, quedando arrodillada sobre el sofá, bastante agitada.

-“N-no, no estaba durmiendo, solo descansaba un poco los ojos. ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya hace rato que pasó la hora del toque de queda”

-“Ah, bueno, es que me encontré un par de tartaletas deliciosas en la cocina y pensé en compartirlas con usted”

Úrsula vio el postre que Akko sostenía en sus manos, la cubierta de fresas soltaba un aroma dulce que inundaba sus sentidos e hizo que se le hiciera agua la boca, pero aun así intento poner una expresión severa cuando le dirigió la siguiente pregunta a Akko.

-“¿Te lo encontraste?”

-“Bueno… ya sabe a lo que me refiero” La profesora soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-“Akko, de verdad, debes dejar de asaltar la cocina“- Mientras decía esto acepto la tartaleta que Akko le ofrecía, tomo una pequeña porción con el tenedor y se la llevo a la boca- “No creo que quieras ver el lado malo de la profesora Finnelan cuando se enoja… ¡Esto esta delicioso!”

Akko sonrió al ver la expresión de pura felicidad que la profesora puso mientras se comía su tartaleta.

-“Creo que ya he visto el lado malo de la profesora Finnelan bastantes veces” dijo Akko.

-“No, créeme, no tienes idea de lo terrorífica que puede llegar a ser, cuando yo era estudiante también solía meterme en muchos problemas y terminaba en su oficina. De hecho creo que se ha ablandado con el tiempo”

Y entonces la profesora pareció recordar algo.

-“¡Ah! ¡Esto sería mejor acompañado con un poco de té”

-“¡Espere, yo me encargo!”- dijo Akko cuando vio que la profesora empezaba a ponerse de pie.

En cuestión de minutos la infusión estuvo lista, y Akko le llevo a la profesora Úrsula una taza humeante del brebaje, que no perdió tiempo en probar.

-“Fuaaa“- Exclamo la profesora con satisfacción- “Preparas el mejor té que haya bebido, Akko”

-“Je, je, gracias”- Dijo Akko sintiéndose orgullosa por el cumplido, mientras se sentaba al lado de Úrsula.

-“Por cierto, se ve bastante cansada, profesora Úrsula”

-“Oh, es por que pase toda la tarde y la noche terminando un reporte para la profesora Finnelan” luego  arqueo la espalda haciendo tronar sus cansadas vertebras “Me duelen la espalda y los hombros de tanto estar sentada escribiendo”

-“¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no me deja darle un masaje?”

-“¿E-eh? No es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias” Dijo Úrsula con nerviosismo.

-“¡No se preocupe! ¡Además, soy una experta, mis masajes son tan buenos como mi té! ¡Ya vera que no se arrepiente!”

Diciendo eso Akko la hizo acomodarse en el sofá, mientras ella se colocaba por detrás y le ponía las manos sobre los hombros y empezaba a masajearla.

A los pocos minutos la profesora se sentía completamente relajada, y le indicaba a Akko en que parte sentía dolor y ella rápidamente se encargaba de atenderla.

-“Debo admitir que eres bastante buena, Akko”

-“¿Verdad que si? Pero tiene los músculos muy tensos, ¿hace cuánto que no se relaja?”

-“Oh, bueno, últimamente he estado muy ocupada”

Akko se quedó pensativa un momento.

-“Dígame profesora, ¿tiene algún pasatiempo? Creo que nunca la he visto salir de la escuela a menos que se trate de algún encargo, y mientras esta aquí pasa siempre en clases o en su torre”

-“Ehhh, bueno”- la profesora aparto la vista mientras titubeaba.

-“Ah, lo siento, no quise ser entrometida”

-“Oh, no, no es problema. Es que me da un poco de pena admitir que realmente no tengo ningún pasatiempo. Normalmente paso mi tiempo libre en esta torre, haciendo cualquier cosa, como limpiar la percha de Alcor u ordenar los libros, también hago ejercicio físico de vez en cuando para mantenerme en forma, aunque no creo que eso cuente como pasatiempo” La mirada de la profesora Úrsula se tornó distante y su voz casi como un murmullo “Realmente hasta hace poco no sentía ningún deseo de salir al mundo exterior” Luego se hizo un silencio incomodo entre ambas, así que Akko se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

-“Y cuando era estudiante en Luna Nova, ¿Qué hacía en su tiempo libre?” La profesora la volteo a ver y pareció ponerse a recordar.

-“Bueno, cuando tenía tu edad me gustaba pasear por el pueblo y ayudar a la gente con mi magia, aunque a veces terminaba causando más problemas y recibía un castigo de la profesora Finnelan.  Como te dije, visitaba muy seguido su oficina”  La profesora sonrió al recordar su pasado.

-“¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! ¡La Fuente de Polaris una vez me mostro algunas de esas veces que visito el pueblo! Creo que vi algo de un perro con las patas muy largas, me preguntaba cuál era la historia detrás de eso”

-“¡Ah, qué vergüenza! Ese fue de mis errores más tontos, lo único que quería hacer era sacarle las pulgas, pero me equivoque al pronunciar una parte del hechizo. El pobre paso todo un día de esa forma” Akko se encontraba encantada de escuchar a su profesora hablar sobre su tiempo en la escuela.

-“Creo que me hubiera gustado conocer a Chariot cuando era estudiante”

-“¿Quieres decir conocerme a mí?”- la profesora le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-“Eh, sí, lo siento, a veces aun me es difícil recordar que ambas son la misma persona, ja, ja. Es un poco tonto ¿no?”

-“No, no lo es tanto” Úrsula guardo silencio un momento antes de continuar “De hecho yo misma a veces me pregunto qué tanto de “Chariot” queda aún en “Úrsula”, creo que viví demasiado tiempo ocultándome creyendo que jamás podría volver a ser yo misma. Pero gracias a ti creo que cada día me voy acercando más a la verdadera yo”.

Akko no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras de su profesora.

-“¿Gracias a mí?”

-“Si, gracias a ti finalmente tuve que enfrentarme a todas las cosas de mi pasado que había intentado ignorar, y finalmente pude superarlas y dejarlas atrás” Ahora fue Akko quien guardo un corto silencio un momento antes de responder.

-“En ese caso… ¿quizá sería mejor si dejo de llamarla Úrsula?”

-“¿Eh?”

-“Bueno, ¿así se sentiría más como su otra identidad? ¡Profesora Chariot!  ¿cómo suena?”

-“E-eh, no estoy muy segura-”

-“¡Ah! ¡Sabe qué otra cosa podría ayudar!”

Y antes que su profesora pudiera reaccionar Akko había desatado la liga con la que ella mantenía su cabello recogido, dejando que este cayera sobre su espalda.

-“¡Chariot debe llevar el cabello suelto!”

-“¡Akko!”

La profesora intento volver a recoger su cabello, pero Akko la detuvo, tomándola de las manos.

-“¿No le gusta llevarlo así? Desde vi que lo traía de nuevo de su color natural creí que se vería mejor si lo trae suelto”

La profesora soltó sus manos, pero no volvió a intentar recoger su cabello.

-“Es que no sé si deba llevarlo así, ¿No es demasiado informal? La razón por la que lo llevaba recogido en primer lugar era para parecer más respetable frente a las otras profesoras y las alumnas… aunque no es que haya dado mucho resultado, claro”

-“No se preocupe, profesora”- Se apresuró a decirle Akko -“Yo creo que así proyecta mucha más seguridad en sí misma… además creo que se ve más linda también” La profesora sintió algo especial al escuchar esas palabras de su alumna.

-“¿En serio te parezco más linda?”- la profesora volteo a ver a Akko, a quien la pregunta tomo por sorpresa y se puso nerviosa al punto de tartamudear y no poder articular una respuesta. Ante lo que la profesora se sonrojo también y se apresuró a corregirse.

-“¡A-ah, lo siento! Es que… hace mucho que nadie dice que soy linda, creo que me emocione un poco, ja, ja”

Akko pareció calmarse al verla reír.

-“De verdad creo que se ve linda profesora, ¡Y mucho más joven también!”

Ambas rieron un rato más ante la situación tan embarazosa, hasta que se calmaron.

-“¡Ah! Creo que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que viniste, será mejor que regreses a tu habitación, Akko”

-“¿Eh? Tiene razón, no me había dado cuenta” Dijo Akko mirando al reloj, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-“Muchas gracias por la tartaleta, el masaje y la compañía” Le dijo la profesora a modo de despedida.

-“Fue un gusto acompañarla profesora Urs- ¡Chariot!”

Akko se despidió de la profesora una última vez, salió al pasillo y se dirigió hacia su habitación tratando de hacer le menor ruido posible. Mientras caminaba iba pensativa, meditando sobre lo que la profesora le había dicho. Akko recordó a Shiny Chariot, y lo diferente que la profesora Úrsula era en comparación ¿Habría alguna manera de que la tímida y depresiva profesora Úrsula volviera a ser tan alegre y extrovertida como Chariot de nuevo?, Akko siguió su camino ensimismada, su rostro reflejaba que iba sumida en profundas cavilaciones. Sin embargo al llegar frente a la puerta de su habitación su rostro era completamente diferente, ahora estaba lleno de determinación.

Dentro de la habitación Sucy dormía profundamente, mientras que Lotte estaba tomando te de hierbas mientras leía uno de sus volúmenes de Night Fall, que trataba sobre el romance prohibido entre dos personajes secundarios a los que Belle tenía que ayudar. Lotte estaba completamente sumergida en la historia, su corazón palpitaba de emoción, pues se aproximaba al clímax donde la pareja escapaba finalmente en un barco para vivir por siempre juntos, mientras que Belle luchaba al lado de Edgar contra las dos familias que querían evitar que la pareja estuviera junta. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, causando que Lotte diera un salto en su silla.

\- “¡Lotte!” Akko casi grito al verla aun despierta.

-“¡Akko! ¡guarda silencio! ¡Son casi las dos de la madrugada!”

Akko se detuvo un momento, y se giró para cerrar la puerta lo más suavemente que pudo. Lotte tomo su taza de té y le dio un sorbo.

-“Lo siento. ¡Pero tengo una gran idea para subirle los ánimos!”

Lotte se preparó a escucharla, ignorando el hecho de que no tenía ni idea de a quien se estaba refiriendo Akko, pero tras un tiempo de conocerla se había acostumbrado a no intentar interrumpirla cuando esta era presa de la emoción. Así que Lotte tomo su taza de té y le dio otro sorbo.

-“¡Voy a tener una aventura con la profesora Úrs- Chariot!”

Lotte escupió el té que tenía en la boca a manera de un surtidor, bañando a Akko por completo con el líquido.

-“¡Augh! ¡Lotte!” Akko trato de quejarse, pero entonces Lotte la agarro por los hombros mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, con incredulidad y preocupación, por lo que Akko no pudo articular ni una palabra más.

-“¡¿QUÉ VAS A TENER QUÉ CON LA PROFESORA?!”

-“¿Eh? Una aventura- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?”

Lotte se cubrió su sonrojado rostro con las manos mientras se retorcía de una manera extraña.

-“¡Pero eso es amor prohibido!”- murmuro en una voz tan baja que Akko no estaba segura de haberla escuchado correctamente. El alboroto termino despertando a Sucy, que les dirigió una mirada de confusión.

-“¿Qué diablos está pasando?”


	2. La comunidad mágica del Bosque de Arcturus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko y Chariot salen de paseo, y se tropiezan ¿accidentalmente? con un gran misterio.

**La comunidad mágica del Bosque de Arcturus**

 

La semana siguiente la profesora Chariot tuvo pocas oportunidades de ver a Akko, pues ella le pidió poner en pausa las sesiones de entrenamiento que tenían por las mañanas y las tardes, aparte de eso Akko abandonaba el salón de clases tan pronto como la profesora terminaba la lección, por lo que apenas le había podido dirigir la palabra un par de ocasiones. Chariot empezaba a preguntarse si no habría molestado a su alumna en alguna manera la noche que esta le llevo las tartaletas. Pero sus preocupaciones se esfumaron al llegar el viernes, cuando al final de la última clase de Chariot a la que Akko asistía, su estudiante se acercó a ella y la invito a pasear juntas el fin de semana. Aunque un poco reluctantemente, Chariot accedido ante la insistencia de su alumna. Llena de curiosidad ante la inesperada invitación, la profesora le pregunto a Akko qué lugar pensaba visitar y esta le respondió que se trataba de una sorpresa.

-“¡Ah! ¡Pero no olvide llevar ropa cómoda, su sombrero de bruja y su varita!”

Y diciendo esto la joven bruja se escurrió entre los demás estudiantes y Chariot la perdió pronto de vista.

Al día siguiente Chariot se dirigió al lugar de reunión acordado, en donde Akko la estaba esperando con su escoba, una mochila y una gran canasta de picnic.

-“Buenos días, Akko” Dijo la profesora sonrientemente.

-“¡Buenos días profesora Urs-Chariot!” De acuerdo a lo que había prometido, Akko la llamaba por su nombre verdadero, al menos cuando estaban a solas, aunque a veces le costaba recordar hacerlo.

Chariot iba vestida con unos jeans, una camiseta blanca y sobre esta un cárdigan color rojo. Akko, por su parte, vestía unos shorts color café, y una camiseta blanca con mangas rojas. Ambas llevaban su sombrero de bruja y sus varitas.

-“Está haciendo un día perfecto” Afirmo Chariot, al acercarse a su alumna.

-“¡Sí!” Dijo Akko “¡Ya tengo todo listo, podemos partir cuando guste!”

-“Entonces no perdamos tiempo” Dijo Chariot sonriendo al ver el entusiasmo de su alumna.

Unos minutos después, Chariot y Akko volaban por el cielo sobre la misma escoba. Chariot se sujetaba fuertemente a la cintura de Akko, mientras esta se esforzaba por mantener la escoba en equilibrio.

\- Te sería más fácil controlar la escoba si reduces un poco la velocidad.

Akko volteo a verla mientras intentaba parecer segura de sí misma, aunque pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente delataban el enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

\- No hay problema, creo que ya casi domino esto, y mientras más pronto lleguemos será mejor. Le tengo preparada una sorpre- ¡AWW!- Akko grito cuando la escoba perdió altura súbitamente debido a la distracción, por lo que tuvo que dejar de hablar, y a los pocos segundos la escoba había vuelto a su vuelo normal.

\- Lo siento profesora, será mejor que me concentre en mantenernos en el aire.

\- No hay problema Akko- Chariot sonrió, ya había volado junto a Akko un par de veces anteriormente, y cada vez lo hacía mejor, ella disfrutaba esos pequeños paseos pues eran prueba del progreso de Akko en su dominio de la magia, Chariot empezó a pensar en lo mucho que Akko había mejorado en su personalidad y sus estudios, a través de los meses había llegado a encariñarse mucho con ella, y cada vez que Akko lograba aprender un nuevo hechizo, o sacaba alguna buena calificación sentía una alegría inmensa. Chariot sonrió para sí misma sintiendo una dicha y tranquilidad inacostumbrada mientras volaba sujeta a Akko a pesar del movimiento errático de la escoba, y se dedicó a observar el paisaje a su alrededor.

Tras unos minutos de vuelo Chariot creyó adivinar a donde se dirigían, aunque no pudo imaginarse porque Akko la llevaría a ese lugar.

-“Akko, nos estamos adentrando mucho al Bosque de Arcturus, ¿Es ahí a donde nos dirigimos?”

-“¡Sí!,  ya nos falta poco para llegar”

Akko se había dedicado a explorar el bosque después de la crisis del misil, ahora se veía mucho más pacífico gracias a que ella lo había transformado con la magia del Triskelion, al principio había temido encontrarse con las criaturas y plantas peligrosas que vivían en el bosque, pero al parecer habían desaparecido por completo, Akko se preguntaba a donde podrían haber ido. Chariot por el contrario no había vuelto más de un par de veces, y únicamente para visitar a la profesora Woodward. Aunque Chariot había explorado casi todo el bosque cuando era estudiante ahora lo encontraba casi irreconocible, por más que miraba en todas direcciones no lograba identificar ningún punto de referencia conocido.

De pronto la escoba empezó a descender, sacando a Chariot de su tren de pensamiento, volteo a ver a Akko un poco alarmada, pero al verla en completa calma comprendió que era ella la que estaba haciendo descender la escoba, significando que al fin habían alcanzado su destino.

Poco a poco se aproximaron al suelo, hasta que entre las copas de los árboles se abrió un pequeño claro, al que Akko se dirigió. Al tocar suelo Akko recogió la mochila y la canasta de picnic que habían ido colgando de los extremos de la escoba, mientras Chariot se arreglaba el cabello que había quedado un poco desordenado por el viento.

-“Supongo que traer el cabello suelto tiene sus inconvenientes” Dijo Akko.

-“Sí, pero hoy quería traerlo así porque recordé lo que me dijiste el otro día, y pensé que ya que saldría de paseo podía permitirme llevarlo suelto esta ocasión” Chariot sonrió, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada al recordar lo que Akko le había dicho la vez anterior.

-“Me alegro mucho, se ve muy bien con el cabello suelto” Le respondió Akko, sonriendo también.

Luego se hizo un silencio embarazoso entre ambas.

-“D-desde aquí tendremos que caminar un poco” Dijo Akko de repente, dando la vuelta y empezando a avanzar, mientras intentaba ocultar su rostro enrojecido de la vista de su maestra.

-“C-claro, yo te sigo” Asintió Chariot poniéndose en marcha detrás de ella, y juntas se internaron en el bosque a través de un pequeño sendero.

Chariot miraba todo a su alrededor, en donde antes solo habían arboles retorcidos y una niebla que apenas permitía mirar más allá de unos metros, ahora había crecido una vegetación colorida y el aire estaba fresco y olía a primavera. En lugar de las hiedras venenosas había grandes setos silvestres llenos de flores de todo tipo.

-“Así que este es el poder del Gran Triskelion” Pensó Chariot mientras sonreía. “¿Por cierto Akko, que es lo que tienes planeado?” Dijo en voz alta, dirigiéndose a su alumna que caminaba unos cuantos pasos delante de ella.

-“¿Qué? ¿Planeado? ¿Yo?” Akko se detuvo y se giró para ver a Chariot, mientras la miraba como asustada.

-“Si, ¿Para el paseo?” Chariot le respondió confundida al ver la reacción de Akko, que parecía haber empezado a sudar de repente.

-“¡Ah claro! El paseo, el paseo que planee para ambas, el plan para el paseo, claro, el plan, ¿ese plan?” Akko noto como la profesora la miraba desconcertada “Eh, pues había pensado que podríamos tener un picnic y luego explorar un poco el bosque, ¡este lugar está lleno de lugares maravillosos!”

-“Suena divertido” Dijo Chariot, tratando de ignorar el extraño comportamiento de Akko.

-“¡Claro que no podemos confiarnos! Quizá aún hayan criaturas peligrosas en el bosque” Se apresuró a añadir Akko.

-“Ah, desde luego” Dijo Chariot.

-“P-pero no significa que vayamos a encontrarnos con alguna, ¡no hay porque preocuparse! Aunque si así fuera seria como una aventura, ¿no cree? Ja, ja, ja” Akko rio nerviosamente, mientras se ajustaba la mochila y reemprendía su marcha a través del bosque, quizá un poco más rápido que antes.

-“¿Eh?” Chariot se sentía cada vez más confundida, pero siguió a su alumna en silencio por unos metros, cuando de repente Akko se detuvo y volteo a verla.

-“¿No olvido su varita verdad?” Akko le pregunto ansiosamente.

-“¡N-no, la traigo en un bolsillo!” Respondió Chariot, sacándola y mostrándosela a Akko.

-“P-perfecto, entonces todo irá bien” Dijo Akko suspirando de alivio.

Chariot no pudo evitar sospechar que Akko tramaba algo.

 

Siguieron avanzando en silencio, cuando de pronto Chariot noto movimiento entre los arbustos y se detuvo un momento. Akko se detuvo también.

-“¿Sucede algo, profesora?”

-“Oh, no. Creí haber visto que algo se movía entre los árboles”

-“¡Qué! ¡No puede ser!” Y Akko se dirigió corriendo hacia los arbustos para comprobarlo antes que Chariot pudiera decirle algo más.

Chariot miro sorprendida como Akko revisaba sin miedo alguno detrás de los árboles y entre los arbustos mientras murmuraba algo que no alcanzó a entender. Tras un momento Akko regreso a su lado.

-“No era nada” Akko parecía aliviada.

-“Ah, ya veo, lo siento, de veras creí que había visto algo”

-“No se preocupe, no creo que nos pase nada en esta zona del bosque” Dijo Akko convencida de ello.

Apenas unos pasos más y llegaron a la rivera de un pequeño riachuelo que corría en una planicie despejada, Chariot se admiró de la belleza del lugar, la luz se filtraba entre las copas de los árboles, iluminando el lugar de una forma mágica, a la orilla del riachuelo crecían flores silvestres de distintos colores que perfumaban el lugar, e incluso se podía escuchar el canto de algunas aves a lo lejos.

-“¡Ya llegamos!” Exclamo Akko dejando caer la canasta del picnic y la mochila al suelo “¿Qué le parece profesora Chariot?” Dijo Akko sonriente mientras extendía sus brazos presentándole el lugar a Chariot.

-“Es realmente precioso Akko, no puedo creer que un lugar así exista en el Bosque de Arcturus”

-“¿Verdad que si?, lo descubrí hace apenas unos días, de hecho ese riachuelo marca el límite de las áreas que he explorado hasta ahora” Le explico Akko con un poco de orgullo reflejado en la voz “He querido mostrárselo desde entonces” Le confeso en un tono más bajo.

-“Gracias Akko, me alegro que me hayas invitado a salir” Le respondió la profesora.

-“Bien, preparare todo para el picnic” Dijo Akko y abrió la canasta, sacando una gran manta que extendió sobre el césped, luego empezó a extraer todo tipo de meriendas de apariencia exquisita.

-“Jasminka me ayudo a preparar la comida” Le dijo Akko a la profesora mientras colocaba todo sobre el la manta.

-“Se ve delicioso” Le respondió Chariot.

En poco tiempo las dos se encontraban sentadas sobre la manta, la caminata les había abierto el apetito, y ambas comían con deleite mientras charlaban de cualquier cosa que les cruzaba la mente.

-“¿De veras pensó que estaba molesta con usted y que la estaba evitando?” Pregunto Akko con incredulidad, mientras Chariot sonreía.

-“Si, creí que te había molestado algo que dije la noche que me visitaste”

-“Lo siento mucho, es que estaba muy emocionada preparando este paseo” Dijo Akko.

-“No te preocupes” Dijo Chariot mientras daba palmaditas a la cabeza de su alumna “Ha valido la pena, este paseo me ha hecho muy feliz”

-“¡Me alegro mucho!” Dijo Akko sonriendo mientras se inclinaba para tomar un trozo de pan para evitar que Chariot la viera sonrojarse “¿Me pasa la mermelada, por favor?”

-“Claro” Chariot extendió la mano hacia su costado pero no encontró más que espacio vacío.

\- “¿Eh? Estoy segura que la había puesto aquí” Exclamo extrañada. Y cuando volteo a ver en esa dirección se llevó una sorpresa.

-“¿Eh? ¡La canasta no está!, Akko, algo raro esta pasan-” Pero entonces se llevó una sorpresa aún mayor.

-“¡¡EEEEHHH!!¡Akko también desapareció!” Chariot se puso de pie y empezó a mirar a su alrededor, pero no encontró ni rastro de su alumna, quedando momentáneamente confundida y sin saber qué hacer. 

****************

Mientras tanto Akko, que había estado sosteniendo la rebanada de pan mientras miraba como Chariot buscaba la mermelada, repentinamente había sido amordazada, atada y arrastrada hacia el bosque por unas largas sogas que habían surgido de la nada, y ahora se revolvía tratando de soltarse de ellas mientras seguía siendo arrastrada sobre el piso del bosque,  sus captores debían estar escondidos aun entre los arbustos pues no veía nadie cerca.

Al pasar al lado de un árbol, Akko aprovecho la oportunidad y con esfuerzo logro rodar hacia él y sujetarse con las piernas, deteniendo su avance. Sus captores empezaron a tironear de ella con insistencia, pero Akko reunió todas sus fuerzas, y tiro a su vez de la cuerda, lo que debió tomarlos por sorpresa, porque se escuchó un fuerte ruido como si alguien hubiera caído al suelo y al momento sintió como se aflojaba la soga que la rodeaba. Rápidamente se liberó de la mordaza y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-“¡PROFESORA CHARIOT! ¡AUXILIO!”

****************

-“¡¿Akko?!”

Chariot se golpeó la cabeza contra las paredes del tronco hueco al que la había metido para revisar si Akko estaba dentro. Ella se había internado en el bosque buscando a Akko, pero el grito provenía de la dirección contraria a la que había tomado.  Alarmada por los gritos de su alumna, Chariot saco su varita y salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

****************

-“¡PROFESORA CHARIO- mphmphmp”

Akko sintió como las cuerdas volvieron a apretarse contra ella, quedando amordazada, y a continuación procedieron a arrástrala de nuevo. 

-“¡Akko!”

En ese momento Chariot apareció saltando desde unos arbustos y apuntando su varita hacia Akko lanzo un hechizo que hizo que sus ataduras explotaran en una nube de confeti, casi al mismo tiempo la profesora agarro las cuerdas que habían quedado sueltas y tiro con toda su fuerza de ellas, arrastrando fuera de su escondite a los captores de Akko, que salieron volando por el aire y fueron a caer de golpe a los pies de Chariot.

-“¿Quiénes son ustedes?”

La voz de Chariot tenía un tono amenazador y sus ojos estaban llenos de furia. Mientras tanto Akko se había terminado de soltar de sus amarras y volteo a ver hacia donde Chariot estaba apuntando con su varita.

-“¿Eh? ¿Goblins?”

Tres pequeñas figuras de unos setenta centímetros de altura, piel verde, grandes ojos y orejas puntiagudas, idénticas a los goblins que trabajaban en Luna Nova –a excepción de sus ropas- estaban amontonadas una encima de otra, luchando en vano por ponerse de pie.

-“¡Por favor no nos lastime!”

Chariot bajo su varita al ver a las tres indefensas criaturas retorciéndose una sobre otra.

-“¿Ustedes son trabajadores de Luna Nova?”

La criatura que estaba encima de las otras le respondió.

-“¿Luna Nova, la guarida de brujas? ¡Claro que no! ¡Nosotros somos de la aldea de Arcturus-Yal!”

-“¡Luna Nova no es ninguna guarida de brujas!” Akko le reclamo ferozmente mientras blandía su varita frente a ella, ante lo que las tres criaturas se cubrieron la cabeza con miedo mientras empezaban a temblar.

-“¡Akko, tranquilízate!” Chariot coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Akko, con lo que esta volvió a guardar su varita “No se preocupen, no les haremos daño”

-“¡No le tenemos miedo a ninguna bruja!” Dijo escondiéndose atrás de sus dos compañeros una de las criaturas.

-“En cualquier caso, nunca había escuchado que ningún goblin viviera en Arcturus, o que hubiese una aldea en el bosque” Dijo Chariot pensativamente mientras se sostenía el mentón con una mano.

-“Nosotros hemos vivido aquí desde tiempos inmemoriales, sin molestar a nadie” Respondió otra de las criaturas.

-“¿Sin molestar a nadie? ¿Y por qué intentaron secuestrarme?” Dijo Akko en tono acusatorio.

-“¡Porque esas son las ordenes de nuestro jefe!”

-“¡Nos ordenó que buscáramos comida y que capturáramos a cualquier intruso!”

-“¡Lo sentimos!” Dijo otra de las criaturas “Si regresamos con las manos vacías nos castigara severamente” Las tres criaturas se veían completamente aterradas, y tanto Akko como Chariot no pudieron evitar sentir lastima por ellas. Chariot volteo a ver a Akko y esta asintió adivinando lo que su profesora iba a sugerir.

-“Esta bien, pueden tomar nuestra canasta de alimentos” Dijo Chariot mientras Akko se la entregaba a uno de ellos.

-“¿En serio?”

-“Si, pero a cambio tengo un favor que pedirles”

Los tres miraron con curiosidad a Chariot.

-“Me gustaría que nos mostraran su aldea, y que nos permitieran hablar con su jefe”

Los tres goblins se voltearon a ver uno a otro y empezaron a deliberar entre ellas.

-“No sé si debamos”

-“El jefe puede molestarse”

-“Podrían castigarnos severamente”

Entonces Akko se acercó a ellos y recogió la canasta de comida, levantándola sobre su cabeza para que no pudieran alcanzarla.

-“Entonces supongo que pueden regresar sin la comida”

-“¡No por favor!” Las tres criaturas suplicaron al unísono, mientras saltaban intentando alcanzar la canasta. Finalmente cesaron sus intentos, derrotados.

-“Esta bien, pueden seguirnos, les mostraremos el camino” Dijo uno de ellos, y Akko les entrego la canasta de nuevo.

Rápidamente Akko recogió las cosas del picnic y las metió a su mochila, y luego se pusieron en marcha, mientras los tres goblins les servían de guía. Akko se acercó a Chariot y le pregunto en voz baja.

-“¿Por qué quiere hablar con su jefe, profesora?”

-“Bueno, me da curiosidad el no haber oído nunca de esta aldea, además quiero pedirle que no vuelvan a atacar a los visitantes del bosque”

-“Ah, ya veo” Dijo Akko asintiendo.

Tras una caminata de más de una hora finalmente llegaron a un área de altos y tupidos árboles con grandes raíces que sobresalían del suelo y hacían el paso casi impracticable. Los Goblins se acercaron a un árbol caído y vieron que debajo de este había una estrecha cañada seca, que se abría paso por el bosque.

-“Este es el único acceso a la aldea” Dijo uno de los goblins mientras se adentraba en ella. El camino era tan estrecho que tenían que ir uno detrás de otro en fila.

Los goblins iban caminando por delante, mientras que Chariot iba detrás de ellos, y Akko al final. Al parecer los goblins habían cambiado de humor, pues ahora iban silbando una tonadilla bastante alegre.  De pronto se toparon con un desnivel en el camino, seguramente lo que antes habría sido un salto de agua, los goblins les ayudaron a escalarlo, a pesar de que tanto Akko como Chariot no habrían tenido dificultad de hacerlo por sí mismas. Poco después llegaron a un lugar donde unas lianas que colgaban de los arboles alrededor de la cañada formaban una especia de cortina.

-“Detrás esas lianas esta nuestra aldea” Dijo uno de los goblins, y uno a uno los tres las atravesaron, perdiéndose de vista.

Chariot las aparto con las manos y dio unos cuantos pasos, y de repente se vio rodeada por decenas de lanzas que la apuntaban desde todas las direcciones.

-“¿Eh?” Chariot Intento dar la vuelta, pero en ese momento Akko la empujo, y ambas tropezaron hacia adelante.

-“Lo siento profesora, no podía ver nada por las lianas” Entonces Akko noto las afiladas puntas de las lanzas “¡Q-que está pasando!” Grito.

El círculo de lanzas se había cerrado alrededor de ellas. Chariot se puso de pie rápidamente.

-“¡Era una trampa! ¡Los silbidos de los goblins les avisaban a los demás que veníamos de camino” Y llevo su mano al bolsillo para extraer su varita. Pero entonces noto que ya no la tenía.

-“¡¿EEHHH?! ¡No tengo mi varita!”

-“¡Yo tampoco!” Dijo Akko revisando desesperadamente su mochila.

-“¡Debieron quitárnoslas cuando nos ayudaron a subir el desnivel!” Exclamo Chariot.

-“¡No puede ser!” Grito Akko agarrándose la cabeza con desesperación.

-“¡Quédate detrás de mí Akko!” Le grito Chariot a su alumna cuando las lanzas empezaron a acercárseles.

-“¡Ríndanse  intrusas, están rodeadas!” Grito uno de los goblins que sostenían las lanzas.

Pero en lugar de eso, Chariot se abalanzo sobre él, extendió sus brazos y le arrebato al  sorprendido goblin su arma, y usándola como pértiga realizo una patada giratoria que tomo por sorpresa a sus atacantes, consiguiendo desarmarlos a todos en un instante.

-“¡I-imposible!” Exclamo uno de los goblins que había caído al suelo.

-“¡Increíble profesora!” Exclamo Akko con asombro.

Pero entonces los goblins, no dándose por vencidos, cayeron sobre Chariot todos a la vez.

-“¡Ataquen a la grande!” Se oyó gritar a uno.

-“¡Uuuaa!” Grito Chariot al verse aplastada por la montaña de pequeñas criaturas.

-“¡Chariot!” Grito Akko al ver como la profesora quedaba sepultada bajo el enjambre de goblins.

Pero de pronto la montaña de goblins empezó a temblar y Chariot se puso de pie con un grito, cargando  a todos los goblins que seguían fuertemente agarrados a sus extremidades, claramente asustados.

-“¡No se detiene!” Grito uno de ellos aterrorizado.

-“¡Es un monstruo!” grito otro casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Chariot ahora agitaba brazos y piernas en un intento por desprenderse de todos ellos, y aunque un par salió volando por los aires, la mayoría seguían agarrados desesperadamente a ella, sin que hubiera señal alguna de que cederían en algún momento.

Akko miraba boquiabierta la lucha, mientras se aferraba a su mochila, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

La batalla pudo haber continuado por largo rato, pero en ese momento se escuchó un grito.

-“¡Guardias! ¿Guardias?” Un goblin vestido con un atuendo muy colorido y una placa plateada en el pecho había llegado a donde se libraba la lucha, quedándose boquiabierto al ver el espectáculo “¿Qué es lo que está pasando?”

Al oírlos todos se detuvieron, tanto Chariot como los goblins jadeaban y sudaban de cansancio.

-“Estamos aprehendiendo a las intrusas, señor Puck” respondió el goblin que colgaba del brazo derecho de Chariot.

-“Esto es ridículo” Dijo el goblin recién llegado cubriendo su rostro con la palma de su mano “Suelten a esa mujer de inmediato”

Y sin más, los goblins se dejaron caer al suelo, dejando libre a Chariot, que lanzo un largo suspiro de alivio.

-“¿Quiénes son ustedes?” Pregunto el goblin dirigiéndose a ambas brujas.

****************

Chariot y Akko le explicaron al goblin, que dijo llamarse Puck y ser el jefe de la guardia, las circunstancias bajo las que habían llegado a su aldea. Por su parte Puck interrogo a los guardias sobre lo que había pasado y los reprendió por no haberle avisado de inmediato cuando recibieron la advertencia de los goblins que habían salido en busca de alimento. Luego se dirigió a Chariot y a Akko.

-“¿Así que quieren entrevistarse con nuestro jefe?” Puck pareció pensativo “Realmente no se los recomiendo” Dijo al fin.

-“¿Por qué no?” Pregunto Akko mientras miraba de soslayo a los demás guardias, que ahora estaban recogiendo sus lanzas rotas.

-“Tiene un temperamento muy variable” Respondió el goblin evasivamente.

-“En todo caso necesitamos recuperar nuestra varitas” Dijo Chariot, terminando de arreglarse la ropa después de la trifulca.

-“Esta bien” Dijo Puck y le hizo señas a uno de los guardias para que se acercara.

-“¿Qué hicieron con las varitas de las señoritas brujas?”

-“En cuanto las incautamos se las enviamos al Gran Señor Walbert, Patricio de Arcturus-Yal, ¡Señor Jefe de la Guardia Puck!” respondió el guardia cuadrándose y saludando. Puck había alzado su vista al cielo con irritación al escuchar al guardia recitar todos los títulos del patricio y los suyos.

-“Solo Puck basta, Zanahoria” Le dijo al guardia “Puedes regresar a tus tareas”.

-“Si Señor Jefe de la Gua-” Zanahoria noto como lo miraba Puck “¿Solo Puck?” Puck asintió, y el goblin llamado Zanahoria se retiró a toda prisa.

 Chariot y Akko habían contemplado la conversación con incredulidad.

-“Parece que tendrán que entrevistarse con el jefe después de todo” Dijo Puck amargamente “Síganme”.

Ambas se adentraron por la aldea detrás de Puck, las viviendas de los goblins consistían en pequeñas tiendas de campaña, de apariencia improvisada, aunque en algunas partes se veía que empezaban a levantarse cabañas de madera más resistentes. Los goblins de la aldea las miraban con curiosidad al verlas pasar.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron a una cabaña relativamente grande, que tenía un techo curvo que recordaba a un bote vuelto al revés. Puck les dijo a los dos guardias apostados enfrente del edificio que lo dejaran pasar y que avisaran de su llegada al patricio.

Al entrar Chariot y Akko contemplaron una amplia sala iluminada por velas, al extremo opuesto a donde ellas se encontraban se levantaba sobre una tarima elevada un inmenso trono. A los costados de la sala había dos larguísimas mesas, que estaban ocupadas por algunos goblins ataviados con ropas de colores brillantes, del mismo género de las que llevaba de Puck, que las miraban con curiosidad.

-“¡Todos rindan reverencia al Gran Señor Walbert hijo de Oberón, Patricio de Arcturus-Yal!” Grito de pronto un goblin mientras sonaba unas trompetas. Y por una puerta apareció un goblin un poco más pequeño que los demás, pero ataviado con una gran capa de la que colgaban plumas de distintos colore, un chaleco verde con grandes botones dorados y una diadema plateada sobre su cabeza, y fue a sentarse al trono. A pesar de toda la pomposidad de su ropa no dejaba de verse un poco ridículo mientras subía las gradas de la tarima dando pequeños saltos.

-“No se ve nada majestuoso o grandioso” Murmuro riendo Akko.

-“¡intenta comportarte, Akko!” Le dijo Chariot preocupada.

Puck las hizo caminar al frente del trono, y las presento.

-“Gran Señor Walbert hijo de Oberón, Patricio de Arcturus-Yal” dijo Puck a regañadientes “Le presento a las señoritas brujas Chariot du Nord y Atsuko Kagari de Luna Nova, quienes solicitan una audiencia”

-“Puck” Dijo el patricio “Así que por fin me traes a las intrusas, ¿Qué te tomo tanto tiempo?”

-“No fui informado de inmediato de su visita” Dijo Puck.

-“Excusas baratas” Dijo el patricio “Muy bien, que hablen entonces ¿Por qué forzaron a mis súbditos a que las trajeran a la aldea?”

Chariot dio un paso al frente.

-“Su señoría, somos brujas de Luna Nova, y estamos familiarizadas con la historia del bosque de Arcturus, pero en ninguno de nuestros libros existe referencia alguna a la existencia de una aldea dentro del bosque. Los goblins que nos guiaron aquí nos dijeron además que están sufriendo algún tipo de dificultades que les obligan a sospechar de la gente que entra al bosque y a robar comida. Así que quisimos venir en son de paz a ofrecer nuestra ayuda, a la vez que solicitarle que cesen sus ataques a los visitantes del bosque” Chariot había intentado dirigirse con respeto hacia el patricio, pero este parecía poco interesado y estaba jugando con una de las plumas que colgaban de su capa “A-además, queríamos solicitarle que nos regresara nuestras varitas ¿P-por favor?” Añadió Chariot titubeante, mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Akko, quien intento darle ánimos levantando los pulgares en señal que le había gustado su discurso.

-“Esa es una historia diferente a la que me contaron mis súbditos” Dijo el patricio “Ellos dicen que los amenazaron y luego chantajearon para que les mostraran el camino a la aldea”

-“¡Eso no es cierto!” Dijo Akko “Bueno, las cosas si pasaron así ¡pero dichas de esa manera nos hacen ver mal!”

-“¡Akko!” Chariot intento callar a su alumna.

-“En lo que a mí respecta ambas son intrusas y prisioneras” Dijo el patricio “¡Guardias, Guardias!”

Al llamado del patricio la sala se llenó al instante de guardias armados con lanzas (algunas de ellas recién reparadas, aunque los guardias que las portaban se habían asegurado de quedarse lo más cerca posible de la salida).

-“¡Espere! ¡Creo que podemos llegar a alguna solución pacifica!” Intento negociar Chariot.

-“De ninguna manera” Dijo el patricio “Las brujas han sido siempre fuente de desgracias para nuestro pueblo. Nuestros ancestros habían vivido por siglos en este bosque, pero entonces esas locas brujas que luego fundaron Luna Nova lo sellaron con su magia y lo llenaron de criaturas peligrosas, así que tuvimos que refugiarnos bajo el suelo, donde logramos crear un bosque subterráneo en las cuevas que cruzan el subsuelo del bosque de Arcturus. Ahí habíamos permanecido durante siglos a salvo de las criaturas peligrosas que infestaban la superficie, pero hace unos meses esas mismas criaturas empezaron a invadir nuestro hogar pues aparentemente el bosque de Arcturus ya no les parecía confortable, intentamos luchar contra ellas, pero al final tuvimos que huir. Para nuestra sorpresa encontramos el bosque de Arcturus completamente cambiado, así que decidimos fundar aquí una nueva villa, así que ahora el bosque de Arcturus es nuestro, y cualquiera que entre en él es un intruso”

Chariot miraba con impotencia a su alrededor, intentando encontrar una manera de recuperar sus varitas y salir de ahí. Mientras tanto Akko parecía meditar en algo de lo que había dicho el patricio.

-“Un momento, ¿O sea que ustedes tuvieron que abandonar su aldea subterráneas porque utilice la magia del Gran Triskelion para revivir el bosque de Arcturus?”

-“¡Shhh, Akko!” Chariot intento hacerla callar de nuevo.

-“¿Qué dijiste?” Exclamo el patricio.

-“Ehhh- ¡Nada!¡Nada!” Chariot estaba cubriendo la boca de Akko con ambas manos.

-“¡¿Acabas de admitir que tú eres la responsable de nuestra desgracia?!” Grito el patricio.

-“Ahhh-” Chariot suspiro dándose por vencida.

-“Si, si, bueno. Eso ya no importa ¿no?” Dijo Akko nerviosa al comprender que había cometido un grave error “Después de todo volvieron a la superficie y ahora pueden vivir en este hermoso lugar ¿No?” Akko trato de razonar con el patricio.

-“¡Claro que importa! Porque en nuestra apresurada huida tuvimos que dejar atrás nuestra mayor fuente de sustento: La _Lapis Noster_ ”

-“¿Lápiz Noste? ¿Qué es eso?” Pregunto Akko.

-“El **_Lapis Noster_** , es un artefacto que recolecta la magia de las Líneas Ley y la almacena para que nosotros podamos utilizarla” Le explico el patricio.

-“Ya veo, es como nuestra Piedra Filosofal” Dijo Chariot, que por un momento olvido su actual preocupación.

-“Como sea, sin ella estamos condenados a morir de hambre lentamente, y todo por culpa de esta chiquilla, ¡Esto las hace merecedoras de un castigo mayor! ¡Ambas serán ejecutadas!”

-“¿Queeeee?” Akko salto de sorpresa al escuchar el veredicto.

-“Esperen, esperen, quizá podamos ayudarles” Intervino Chariot rápidamente “¿Qué tal si recuperamos su _Lapis Noster_? Así podrían dejarnos ir, y dejar de robar cosas y atacar a las personas que visiten el bosque”

El Patricio lo medito un momento.

-“Suena bien” Dijo  “Y si fallan terminaran  siendo devoradas por alguna criatura en el bosque subterráneo, así que de cualquier manera habrán pagado sus crímenes” Añadió. Pero entonces Puck intervino.

-“Espera, no puedes dejarlas entrar al bosque subterráneo así nada más, todas las trampas y defensas que dejamos todavía están activas”

-“Bien, en ese caso será mejor que tengan a alguien que las acompañe. Te designo a ti como su guía” Dijo el patricio con indiferencia, mientras le sacaba brillo a uno de los botones de su chaleco.

-“No, espera, yo no me refería a eso” Intento reclamar Puck “No puedo dejar la aldea ¿Quién se va a encargar de ser jefe de la guardia?”

-“Estaba pensando en Zanahoria” Dijo el patricio rascandose la barbilla “A él se le da muy bien recitar mis títulos” Puck intento protestar de nuevo, pero entonces el patricio se puso de pie repentinamente y se dirigió a todos los presentes.

-“Yo, Walbert hijo de Oberón, Patricio de Arcturus-Yal, decreto solemnemente que Chariot du Nord, Atsuko Kagari y Puck hijo de Oberón habrán de aventurarse en el bosque subterráneo para intentar recuperar la _Lapis Noster_ o morir en el intento”

Chariot, Akko y Puck soltaron un gemido de disgusto a coro al escuchar sus palabras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz cumpleaños a Chariot :P


	3. El Guardián de la Piedra de los Goblins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko y Chariot, acompañadas del goblin Puck, se adentran en la antigua aldea de los goblin para recuperar un valioso tesoro.

**El Guardián de la Piedra de los Goblins**

 

Akko, Chariot y Puck caminaban al frente de un grupo de guardias que los vigilaban atentamente, mientras se abrían paso entre un tupido bosque. Llevaban caminando más de una hora, atrás había quedado el bosque con árboles reverdecidos y arbustos con flores, el sector al que se habían adentrado tenía una apariencia más parecida a la del viejo bosque de Arcturus, los arboles lucían torcidos y siniestros, y el sol apenas lograba filtrarse entre el follaje de los árboles a pesar de que debía ser ya de mediodía. Pronto el terreno empezó a descender en una ladera bastante pronunciada, lo que hizo que su paso se volviera más lento, ya que tenían que ir cuidando cada paso para evitar caer. Finalmente llegaron al lugar donde el bosque terminaba abruptamente al llegar a un precipicio.

-“Hemos llegado” Puck  rompió por fin el silencio que habían mantenido durante todo el trayecto.

Akko y Chariot se asomaron al precipicio y vieron como el borde se curvaba hacia ambos lados hasta encontrarse en el otro extremo,  era un enorme agujero de forma circular que debía tener unos cien metros de ancho y unos treinta de profundidad.

-“¡Wow, sí que es enorme! ¿Cómo vamos a bajar?” Pregunto Akko.

-“Usando magia podríamos amortiguar la caída” Dijo Chariot “O podrías usar la escoba para bajarnos de uno en uno” Dijo dirigiéndose a Akko, pero entonces uno de los guardias que los acompañaba se abrió paso entre ellos y dejo caer al precipicio una escala de cuerda que se fue desenrollando hasta llegar al fondo.

-“No les vamos a dejar usar su magia todavía” Dijo agresivamente, mientras señalaba a Chariot.

-“Ustedes tres primero” Dijo luego, dirigiéndose a Akko, Chariot y Puck.

-“Esto no parece nada seguro” Dijo Akko mientras Chariot tiraba de las cuerdas para comprobar su resistencia.

-“Parece bastante resistente” Dijo Chariot dirigiéndose a Akko “Yo iré primero, así si caes te podre atrapar”

-“¡De acuerdo!” Respondió Akko. Ambas empezaron a descender lentamente, seguidas de Puck y de los guardias.

En poco tiempo pusieron pie sobre el fondo del agujero. El suelo estaba cubierto de hojas secas y el ambiente era húmedo y molesto.

-“¿Y ahora qué?” Pregunto Akko tratando mientras miraba a todos lados, tratando de encontrar algún rastro de la aldea de los goblin.

-“Todavía tenemos que llegar a la entrada” Respondió Puck. Y los guardias empezaron a caminar siguiendo la pared del precipicio. Caminaron por otro rato hasta que vieron una enorme cueva que se abría en el paredón.

-“Esta es la entrada a los túneles de acceso” Dijo Puck al fin.

Akko y Chariot observaron admiradas la enorme boca de la cueva.

-“Muy bien, las dos brujas, vengan acá” Dijo uno de los guardias, mientras también le hacía señas de que se acercara a uno de los guardias que llevaba consigo una caja con las varitas de Chariot y Akko, y también la escoba de esta última. El goblin las tomo de las manos del guardia y se las entregó a las brujas. Les había costado mucho convencer al Patricio que le permitiera llevarlas en su expedición a la vieja aldea , y solo accedió a que se las entregaran una vez estuvieran frente a la entrada, para evitar que pudi eran usarlas para escapar.

-“¡Por fin!” Exclamo Akko mientras le arrebataba la varita y la escoba de las manos al goblin. Chariot tomo también la suya y se la guardo en el cinturón.

-“Ahora entren a la cueva, nosotros las esperaremos aquí afuera” Dijo el guardia “Y no crean que pueden escapar esta vez, ahora venimos preparados” añadió mientras señalaba hacia arriba y desde el borde del acantilado aparecían decenas de goblins equipados con arcos.

-“¡Claro que no intentaremos escapar! ¡Increíble!” Grito Akko “¡Primero interrumpen nuestro paseo, intentan secuestrarme, luego nos tienden una trampa y nos hacen prisioneras! ¿¡Y ahora encima todavía se atreven a desconfiar de nosotras!?” Akko estaba muy indignada y había encarando directamente al guardia, logrando amedrentarlo un poco y dejarlo sin palabras.

-“¡Regresaremos con la _Lapis Nosequé_ antes de lo que esperan!” Dijo mientras caminaba dando zapatazos hacia dentro de la cueva antes que nadie pudiera detenerla.

-“¡Akko!” Chariot salió corriendo inmediatamente detrás de ella. Mientras tanto Puck lanzo un largo suspiro de desesperación.

-“Esas dos me van a terminar matando” Luego se dirigió al guardia que les había entregado las varitas “¿Dónde están las herramientas que les solicite?”

 

Adentro de la cueva, Chariot seguía corriendo tras Akko, pero apenas unos metros en el interior de la cueva, esta se tornaba completamente oscura, Chariot no podía ver nada a su alrededor, así que se detuvo un momento, y agito su varita haciendo que una suave luz verde apareciera en su punta, iluminando unos cuantos metros alrededor de ella.

-“¡Oh! ¡Profesora!” Dijo Akko desde más adelante, y regreso corriendo hasta donde estaba Chariot.

-“Akko, intenta no separarte de mí, este lugar puede ser más peligroso de lo que parece”.

-“Lo siento, es solo que estoy molesta porque nuestro paseo se arruino” Dijo Akko refunfuñando y mirando al suelo. Chariot sonrió gentilmente y con una de sus manos tomo la barbilla de su alumna y la hizo alzar la vista.

-“No te preocupes Akko, en cuanto resolvamos este asunto podremos volver con tu plan ¿de acuerdo?” Akko recobro el ánimo y al verla sonreír ella sonrió también.

-“De acuerdo, ¡Prometo que será mil veces mejor de lo que había planeado!” Le aseguro mientras le daba un abrazo que tomo por sorpresa a Chariot, pero que no tardo en devolverle.

-“¿Por qué salieron corriendo de repente? ¿Acaso quieren morir?” Dijo Puck apareciendo de pronto de entre las sombras y entrando al radio de alcance de luz que emanaba de la varita de Chariot. Ambas brujas se apresuraron a separarse y notaron que el pequeño goblin iba cargando una de las mochilas que antes llevaba uno de los guardias.

-“¿Que traes ahí?” Pregunto Akko movida por la curiosidad.

-“Son herramientas que necesitare para desactivar las trampas” Respondió lacónicamente Puck, entregándole a Akko la mochila, mientras les indicaba que lo siguieran “Puedes ayudarme a cargarla”.

Chariot y Akko empezaron  a caminar detrás de Puck. 

-“¿Y no podríamos pasar sobre ellas volando en mi escoba?” Pregunto Akko.

-“¿Enserio crees que solo colocamos trampas a nivel del suelo? Además, en esta oscuridad sería peligroso maniobrar en el aire, por si no se han fijado hay muchos obstáculos” Dijo señalando al techo de la cueva. Chariot y Akko alzaron la vista y con la tenue luz de la varita alcanzaron a ver gruesas estalactitas que colgaban del techo de la cueva a intervalos irregulares.

-“Que inconveniente” Murmuro Akko, acomodándose la mochila.

-“Lo que no comprendo es por qué razón colocaron trampas cuando abandonaron su aldea” Dijo pensativa Chariot.

-“Realmente no pretendíamos dejar trampas activas detrás de nosotros. Cuando nos dimos cuenta que un gran número de criaturas mágicas empezaba a reunirse a la entrada de la cueva dispuse que se llenara de trampas el túnel de acceso, para evitar que nos invadieran”.

-“¿Pero no funciono?” Pregunto Akko.

-“Hubieran funcionado, yo mismo me encargue de su diseño y de supervisar su colocación” Respondió Puck “Pero cuando Walbert, el Patricio, recibió el reporte de que algunas criaturas podrían llegar a la aldea entro en pánico y decidió que lo mejor era huir”.

-“Vaya cobarde” Dijo Akko.

-“El caso es que algunas trampas se debieron activar cuando las criaturas finalmente invadieron la aldea, pero aún pueden quedar algunas funcionando, así que será mejor que no cometan torpezas”.

-“¡Oye!” Akko iba a reclamarle, pero entonces Chariot, que había estado en silencio, intervino en la conversación.

-“Disculpa, pero he notado que hablas con mucha familiaridad sobre tu jefe, y que antes te habían llamado con el título de  “hijo de Oberón” igual que a él, ¿Qué significa eso?”.

Puck guardo silencio por un momento.

-“E-espero que no sea un tema delicado” Añadió Chariot al ver que el tardaba en responder.

-“No, realmente no lo es. Walbert es mi hermano, Oberón era nuestro padre, el anterior Patricio. Cuando él falleció, mi hermano asumió el mando de acuerdo a las tradiciones”.

-“No te ofendas, pero tu hermano no me pareció para nada un buen líder”. Dijo Akko.

-“No, eso lo sé, su manejo de esta crisis fue terrible. La verdad es que la mayoría de la aldea no está feliz de que él sea el jefe. Walbert realmente no está cualificado para guiarnos, pero ese es el derecho que la tradición le otorga.”.

-“¡Vaya tradición tan absurda!” Respondió Akko.

-“¿Y no hay nada que puedan hacer?” Pregunto Chariot.

-“Bueno, existe una posibilidad, un miembro de la familia del patricio puede objetar su mando si cree que no es adecuado”.

-“¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?” Pregunto de nuevo Akko.

-“Realmente nunca sentí la necesidad. Verán, a él le gusta mucho todo ese asunto de los títulos y rodearse de seguidores en la corte mientras viste ropas llamativas. Yo he estado en el cargo de Jefe de la Guardia desde antes que nuestro padre muriera, y desde que Walbert asumió el poder yo me he encargado de darle solución a la mayoría de problemas que se presentaban, mientras que el delega a otra la mayoría de las funciones que le corresponden a él, hasta el momento de la invasión todo había funcionado bien por años”.

-“pero en estos momentos la gente de tu aldea seguro preferirían tenerte a ti como líder”. Dijo Chariot recordando lo aterrados que estaban los tres goblins que habían intentado secuestrar a Akko de regresar con las manos vacías a la aldea.

Puck volvió a guardar silencio, meditativo, y Chariot no quiso seguir molestándolo con el tema, asi que los tres siguieron caminando sin decir una palabra más hasta que llegaron a un punto en el que la cueva se bifurcaba.

-“¿Qué camino tomamos ahora?” Pregunto Akko.

-“El derecho” Dijo Puck señalando hacia esa dirección.

-“¡Muy bien!” Dijo Akko mientras empezaba a caminar, pero de pronto sintió que la halaban hacia atrás, con lo que perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentada en el húmedo suelo de la cueva.

-“¡Oye!”

-“¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije antes?” Dijo Puck severamente “Tengo que revisar si todavía quedan trampas activas antes de que avancemos, dame la mochila” Añadió el pequeño goblin.

-“¿No necesitas ayuda?” Pregunto Chariot.

-“Solo mantengan encendida la luz de sus varitas, y asegúrense de caminar solo por donde yo voy” Dijo mientras se adentraba en la nueva sección del túnel, manteniéndose pegado a la pared y palpando la superficie, hasta que encontró una serie de marcas cinceladas en la roca. Luego se puso de rodillas y removió la tierra del suelo, revelando una argolla de metal sujeta al final de una cadena de gruesos eslabones.

-“Mas adelante hay una fosa profunda, recubierta con tablas y tierra que colapsan al caminar sobre ellas. Tenemos que fijar estas argollas al suelo para evitar que el mecanismo se active” Dijo mientras sacaba de la mochila unas clavijas de hierro del tamaño de estacas.

-“Hay otras dos argollas al centro y al otro extremo de esta cueva, solo caminen en línea recta desde aquí, cuando las encuentren asegúrenlas al suelo con estas clavijas” Dijo Puck mientras se las entregaba a Chariot y Akko, junto a un par de martillos.

-“¡Muy bien!” Dijo Akko, feliz de por fin poder ser de ayuda, y se dirigió al extremo contrario de donde estaban, mientras Chariot hacia lo mismo.

No les resulto difícil encontrar las argollas semienterradas en el suelo, y de inmediato empezaron a martillear las clavijas para fijarlas, generando un fuerte tintineo que rebotaba en las paredes de la cueva amplificando su volumen y expandiéndose en todas direcciones. En pocos minutos estuvieron listos.

-“Ya termine” Dijo Chariot acercándose a Puck.

-“¡Yo también” Añadió Akko.

-“Espero que las argollas estén bien aseguradas” Dijo Puck guardando los martillos en la mochila, y regresándosela a Akko “No quiero terminar en el fondo de una oscura cueva”.

De repente se escucharon una especie de silbidos.

-“¿Qué es ese ruido?” Pregunto Chariot.

Los silbidos se hicieron más fuertes, y empezaron a ser acompañados por un ruido como de piedras rodando.

-“No me gusta cómo suena eso” Dijo Akko volteando a ver el camino por el que habían llegado.

-“Oh, no” Exclamo Puck.

-“¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?” Le inquirió Akko.

-“¡Corran!” Grito Puck, justo en el momento en el que aparecían de entre las sombras una estampida de  criaturas parecidos a lagartos pero que corrían sobre dos piernas y median medio metro de altura, acercándose a toda velocidad. Las criaturas avanzaban empujándose unas a otras, a veces alguna tropezaba, y era arrollada por las que venían detrás de ella. Se movían de tal manera que parecía como si de una enorme ola de tsunami se tratara.

-“¡Akko, corre!” Grito Chariot tomando a su alumna del brazo y arrastrándola mientras empezaba a correr detrás de Puck.

-“¡EEEHHH!” Alcanzo apenas a gritar Akko “¿Qué son esas cosas? ¿De dónde salieron?” Pregunto.

-“Son lizalfos” Dijo Chariot mientras corría “Debieron estar escondidos en la otra sección de la cueva, y el ruido de los martillazos los despertó”.

\- “¡Tenemos que llegar a la salida antes que nos alcancen!” Grito Puck.

Corrieron con todo lo que daban sus fuerzas, pero las criaturas los seguían de cerca. Pronto llegaron a otra bifurcación de la cueva.

-“¿En qué dirección?” Pregunto Chariot.

-“¡Izquierda!” Grito Puck “Pero no tendremos tiempo para desactivar la trampa”.

-“Entonces tendremos que esquivarla” Dijo Chariot, y cogió bajo un brazo a Puck y debajo del otro a Akko.

-“¿En qué consiste esta trampa?” Pregunto Chariot a un sorprendido Puck.

-“Placas de presión activan chorros de aceite en llamas, ¿Qué estás pensando hacer?” le respondió con tono de preocupación.

-“Sujétense bien” Dijo como toda respuesta Chariot, mientras avanzaba corriendo a toda velocidad. Pronto se escuchó un “click” proveniente del piso y casi al mismo tiempo un chorro de fuego salió disparado de la pared, iluminando la cueva.

-“¡AAAHHH!” Gritaron Akko y Puck al mismo tiempo, este último se cubrió los ojos con las manos cuando vio las llamas acercarse, pero al instante siguiente Chariot había dado un salto y esquivado las llamas. Sin embargo al aterrizar se escuchó de nuevo otro “click” y Chariot tuvo que  saltar de otra vez para esquivar el nuevo chorro de fuego, que esta vez paso un poco más cerca de ellos,  alcanzando  a lamer las puntas del cabello de Chariot, pero Akko lo noto a tiempo y pudo apagar las pequeñas llamas antes que se esparcieran.

Chariot siguió saltando, haciendo piruetas en el aire y esquivando el fuego por unos minutos más, el hecho de llevar a cuestas a Akko y Puck no parecía afectarle demasiado en su velocidad y reflejos. Mientras tanto Akko, que iba con el rostro en la dirección contraria a la que avanzaban vio como los lagartos entraban a la trampa y la activaban. Sin embargo el fuego solo alcanzaba a los que iban pegados a las paredes, y los demás no tenían problema en pasar.

-“¡No se detienen!” Grito Akko.

-“Nosotros tampoco” Dijo Chariot mientras seguía corriendo y llegaba a una nueva bifurcación de la cueva “¿Qué trampa hay en esta sección?” Le pregunto a Puck, que seguía cubriéndose los ojos.

-“Cuchillas de péndulo que cuelgan del techo”

Chariot corrió directo a la trampa, y cuando esta se activó, se agacho y rodo por el suelo para pasar por debajo de las afiladas cuchillas, repitió la misma acción cuando escucho una nueva cuchilla rasgar el aire, esquivándola por poco. Aún no había terminado de cruzar la trampa cuando se escuchó el chillido de los lagartos que caían abatidos por las cuchillas, pero de nuevo el gran número de ellos les permitió seguir avanzando.

De pronto los péndulos se detuvieron, atascados por los cuerpos de los lagartos que habían quedado incrustados en ellos. Chariot se detuvo y volteo a ver hacia atrás, la estampida iba acortando distancia con ellos, pero aprovechando que la trampa se había detenido empezó a correr de nuevo a toda velocidad.

-“¿Aún quedan trampas?” Pregunto Chariot jadeando.

-“Solo una más” Dijo Puck “La siguiente cueva está llena de estalagmitas y estalactitas, estas últimas están afiladas como navajas y caen del techo si te paras en las placas de presión en el suelo”

Chariot alcanzo a ver las primeras estalagmitas surgiendo del piso de la cueva, y entonces empezó a saltar sobre ellas, caminando sobre sus puntas para evitar tocar el suelo. Casi inmediatamente los lagartos les dieron alcance, y al tocar el piso activaron la trampa, con lo que de todo el techo de la cueva empezaron a deprenderse las afiladas estalactitas.

-“¡Profesora, cuidado!” Grito Akko al ver que una enorme estalactita caía frente a ellos justo cuando Chariot se disponía a saltar de nuevo.

-“¡Ah!” Chariot perdió el equilibrio por un momento, pero dando un salto hacia atrás y balanceando el peso de Akko y Puck, logro volver a recuperarlo “Eso estuvo cerca” Dijo con alivio.

-“¡Sabia que íbamos a morir al venir aquí!” Puck estaba gimiendo y sollozando mientras aún se cubría la cara.

Chariot no le prestó atención, y empezó a esquivar las rocas que caían del techo mientras trataba de no caer al suelo.  Detrás de ella los lagartos seguían avanzando, sus números apenas menguados después de haber atravesado las trampas.

De pronto vio que una luz surgía unos metros delante de ellos.

-“¿¡Es esa la salida!?” Pregunto, pero no recibió respuesta.

Siguió saltando aún más rápido, tratando de salir lo antes posible, pero al dar el último paso se deslizo y los tres salieron volando hacia afuera, cayendo al suelo. Por suerte en la salida de la cueva había un desnivel que les sirvió de trinchera, con lo que quedaron a salvo cuando la estampida de lagartos salió disparada de la cueva unos segundos después, las criaturas saltaban sobre ellos sin siquiera darse cuenta. En un par de minutos los lagartos se habían perdido de vista, y las dos brujas y el goblin seguían tirados en el suelo.

-“Ouch, eso dolió mucho” Dijo Akko sentándose, mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

-“¿Están bien los dos?” Pregunto Chariot poniéndose de pie. Akko alzo el pulgar indicando que no estaba herida, mientras que Puck seguía cubriéndose la cabeza y temblando.

-“Ya paso todo” Le dijo Chariot mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro, lo que hizo que Puck diera un salto.

-“¿Sigo vivo?” Pregunto con incredulidad mientras se palpaba todo el cuerpo.

Mientras tanto Akko había empezado a inspeccionar sus alrededores, la nueva sección de la cueva a la que habían llegado era enorme, teniendo el tamaño de un valle, había una gran cantidad de árboles y arbustos, mientras que una misteriosa luz iluminaba todo como si fuese una mañana soleada. Entonces sus ojos se fijaron en lo que había al centro del valle. Sobre una colina se alzaba una ciudad que parecía sacada de algún cuento de hadas, sus casas de piedra con techos de pizarra, las intrincadas calles convergiendo en una amplia calzada bordeada de árboles, al final de la cual se alzaba un alto edificio con torres de techo cónico y muros con almenas.

-“¡¿EH?! ¡¿Esa esa es su aldea?! ¡Parece un castillo!” Dijo Akko contemplándolo todo con admiración. Puck dejo de temblar al escucharla y se dirigió a ella.

-“¿Cómo que parece un castillo? ES un castillo” Dijo Puck.

-“Ah, bueno, es que juzgando por su nueva aldea pensé que sería algo más pequeño y humilde” A la mente de Akko acudió la imagen de las tiendas de acampar y cabañas de madera que había visto en la nueva aldea.

-“¿Y qué esperabas? Apenas llevamos unas semanas viviendo allá afuera, ni siquiera hemos empezado a construir nuestras viviendas permanentes” Dijo Puck un poco molesto “Los goblins somos excelentes constructores e ingenieros” Exclamo con orgullo.

Entonces Chariot les llamo la atención hacia algo que había visto en la distancia.

-“¡¿Qué es eso?!” Apuntaba con la mano hacia la torre más alta del castillo, sobre la cual se veía una estructura rudimentaria, como si hubiesen amontonado una pila de paja y troncos sobre ella.

-“¡Oh rayos!” Dijo Puck mientras sacaba unos binoculares de su mochila, y tras unos segundos exclamo: “¡Una cockatrice ha hecho su nido sobre la torre de la _Lapis Noster_!”.

-“¡¿Eeeh?! ¡Déjame ver!” Dijo Akko tirando de los binoculares y levantando involuntariamente a Puck, quien seguía unido a ellos a través de la correa que tenía en el cuello “¡Es cierto! ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para recuperarla?”

Chariot estaba pensativa mientras se sujetaba la barbilla con una mano.

-“Si podemos crear una distracción para alejarla del nido el suficiente tiempo, Akko puede llegar volando hasta ahí con la escoba mientras yo bajo a extraerla” Dijo al fin.

Puck la volteo a ver, volviendo por fin a tocar el suelo al arrebatarle los binoculares a Akko, golpeándole la nariz en el proceso.

-“¿Y  cómo se supone que la distraigamos?” Cuestiono Puck.

-“¡Oh, yo sé!” Intervino Akko mientras se frotaba la nariz “¡Tan solo tienes que gritar “Kutchur Katela Flala” con todas tus fuerzas!”

-“¿Qué es eso? ¿Algún hechizo?” Le pregunto Puck con desconfianza.

-“No, quiere decir “Hey estúpido, ven a comerme si quieres que me calle” en su lenguaje”

Tanto Chariot como Puck se le quedaron viendo con extrañeza.

-“No sabía que pudieras hablar el idioma de las cockatrices” Dijo Chariot un poco impresionada.

-“Eh, en realidad eso es lo único que sé decir”

-“¿No es algo bastante raro que sepas decir exactamente eso en idioma de las cockatrices?” Le pregunto Puck viéndola con curiosidad, preguntándose bajo que otras circunstancias podría resultar útil saber decir eso.

-“Sí, bueno, es una larga historia ¡Pero el caso es que con eso puedes estar cien por ciento seguro que llamaras su atención!” Dijo Akko evadiendo el tema.

-“Bien” dijo Puck “Yo la distraigo desde algún punto lejano, y mientras tanto ustedes dos vuelan hasta el nido en la escoba, toman la piedra antes de que la cockatrice se dé cuenta y nos vamos de aquí lo antes posible” Dijo Puck aprobando el plan, mientras las dos brujas asentían.

 

Akko monto en su escoba y llevo a Puck hacia una calle que estaba lo suficientemente alejada de la torre de la _Lapis Noster_ , en ese lugar las casas tenían columnatas abiertas que eran perfectas para esconderse en caso de ser necesario, Puck le dijo a Akko que recordara darle la señal una vez estuvieran preparadas.

-“Tampoco olvides que la _Lapis Noster_ es una roca de más o menos un metro de alto, y con la superficie plateada y pulida como un espejo”

-“No hay problema” Le contesto Akko, alejándose.

Akko regreso con Chariot, y juntas volaron a ras del suelo, tratando de no llamar la atención, hasta que estuvieron al pie de la torre. Entonces Chariot saco su varita y lanzo un hechizo que creo una pequeña nube de humo verde que subió por el aire. Al ver la señal, Puck se situó en medio de la calle y grito a todo pulmón.

-“¡Kutchu Katela Flala! ¡Kutchu Katela Flala! ¡Kutchu Katela Flala!” Empezando a correr agitando los brazos, haciendo todo lo posible para que la Cockatrice lo escuchara y lo viera.

Y así fue, La cockatrice inmediatamente empezó a buscar la procedencia del insulto, y al ver al pequeño goblin agitando sus brazos se puso furiosa y sin pensarlo dos veces alzo el vuelo y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Puck, que al darse cuenta que la cockatrice se dirigía hacia él corrió a esconderse entre las columnas de un edificio cercano mientras gritaba asustado.

 

-“¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad, Akko!” Chariot exclamo al ver a la cockatrice alejarse, y apuro a su alumna, la cual hizo que la escoba empezara a ascender lo más rápido que podía.

Chariot se puso de pie sobre la escoba, intentando mantener el equilibrio mientras Akko maniobraba para acercarse al nido. Cuando estuvo a un par de metros de distancia Chariot dio un salto y dando una voltereta en el aire logro aterrizar sin problemas dentro.

-“Muy bien, ahora donde esta es- Oh”

Chariot se quedó mirando estupefacta al descubrir siete enormes piedras de color plateado y superficie de espejo, que lucían exactamente iguales una con otra, medio enterradas en la paja del nido.

-“¿Estos son los huevos de la cockatrices?” Se preguntó mientras se acercaba a una de ellas y la palpaba. La superficie estaba tibia, pero al tocar las otras piedras noto que estas también lo estaban. Empezó a entrarle pánico.

-“¿Cuál es la _Lapis Noster_? ¡¿Por qué los huevos se ven iguales a ella?!”

Mientras tanto, la cockatrice había estado persiguiendo a Puck todo ese tiempo, buscando entre las columnas donde Puck se escondía, mientras este se iba escabullendo de un lado a otro de la calle. Sin embargo pronto tuvo que abandonar la protección que le brindaban, porque la cockatrice uso su aliento petrificante para hacerlo salir de su escondite. Entonces Puck no tuvo más remedio que correr a través de los callejones estrechos, lo que dificultaba que la cockatrice le siguiera a pie, pero entonces esta salto sobre el techo de las casas y desde ahí empezó a perseguirlo.

De pronto Puck vio su huida interrumpida por el muro al final del callejón al que había entrado, la cockatrice le dio alcance y se preparó para usar su aliento de nuevo.

-“¡Oh no!” Grito Akko, que seguía observándolo, pero entonces Puck descubrió a sus pies una entrada al alcantarillado, y rápidamente quito la tapa y se metió dentro, volviendo a colocarla justo un segundo antes de que el terrible aliento de la cockatrice lo impactara. Akko suspiro aliviada, mientras que la cockatrice ocupaba unos cuantos minutos para revisar el callejón, sin poder encontrar al goblin, entonces pareció perder el interés y simplemente se dio la vuelta y elevo vuelo de regreso al nido.

-“¡Profesora Chariot, apresúrese!” Grito Akko, con nerviosismo, al ver a la cockatrice acercarse rápidamente.

-“¡Estoy en eso!” Le respondió su profesora “¿C-cual podrá ser? ¿Esta? ¿O esta?” Chariot estaba acercando su oreja a la superficie de las piedras intentando percibir algo diferente, pero no había ninguna indicación que alguna difiriese en ningún detalle.

-“¡Oh, no! ¡Ahí viene!” Grito Akko de pronto. Chariot se decidió por fin y tomo la piedra que estaba más al centro, la cargo sobre su espalda y se acercó al borde del nido.

-“¡Akko! ¡Ya la tengo!”

Akko se acercó rápidamente donde Chariot y esta subió a la escoba, sosteniendo con una mano la piedra y con la otra rodeando la cintura de Akko.

-“¡Rápido, alejémonos del nido!” Chariot la apuro mientras volteaba a ver hacia atrás y observaba como la cockatrice volvía a posarse dentro del nido y miraba con confusión los huevos.

-“Parece que no se fijó en nosotras” Dijo al fin aliviada Chariot.

Al otro extremo de la ciudad, Puck levanto un poco la tapa de la alcantarilla y echo una mirada alrededor, y no viendo la cockatrice cerca, salió de su escondite. Entonces tomo los binoculares y busco en el aire a las dos brujas, cuando las encontró exploto de alegría.

-“¡Lo lograron!” Pero entonces noto que la escoba empezaba a tambalearse y a moverse erráticamente.

Akko estaba teniendo problemas para controlar la escoba.

-“Profesora, deje de moverse, ¡me cuesta mucho mantener el equilibrio!”

-“¿E-eh? Yo no estoy haciendo nada” Replico la profesora, pero entonces sintió un empujón proveniente de su espalda.

-“La piedra parece estar actuando raro, ¡Se está moviendo!” Dijo Chariot. Y entonces vio que una grieta aparecía en la superficie de la piedra “Oh, no” exclamo, justo en el momento en que salían volando pequeños trozos de la piedra, y por el hueco asomaba el pico de una pequeña cockatrice que empezó a piar con fuerza.

-“¡¿Profesora, que es ese ruido?! ¡¿Que está pasando?!” Pregunto Akko volteando a ver atrás.

-“¡Cometí un error!” Le dijo “¡Tome un huevo de la cockatrice en lugar de la piedra!”

-“¡¿Qué?!”

Entonces la mamá cockatrice, alertada por el llanto del polluelo salto del nido y salió en dirección a donde Akko y Chariot estaban.

-“¡Akko, acelera!” La urgió Chariot.

Mientras tanto Puck,  que había visto por los binoculares como se rompía la supuesta piedra y aparecía la cabeza del polluelo, iba corriendo lo más rápido que podía en dirección de la torre. Tal vez las dos brujas terminaran devoradas o convertidas en piedra por la cockatrice, pero por lo menos el intentaría recuperar la _Lapis Noster_. Llego a la entrada de la torre, saco un barrena de la mochila y perforo la cerradura de la puerta para poder abrirla, luego corrió hacia la escalera en espiral, que subía dando vueltas hasta el techo, y empezó a ascenderla. Al cabo de unos minutos, llego al último nivel, y tirando de una cuerda abrió la escotilla que daba al exterior, un montón de paja cayó al piso, y Puck trepo fuera de la torre.

Al asomar la cabeza afuera, Puck escucho un fuerte ruido de los polluelos llorando, los otros huevos de la cockatrice se habían abierto y las cabezas de los recién nacidos asomaban fuera de los cascarones. Sin embargo esto le resulto útil, pues en medio de ellos solo la _Lapis Noster_ permanecía intacta. Puck se dirigió a ella, pero los polluelos empezaron a intentar picotearlo.

-“¡Tranquilos, solo voy a tomar la piedra y me marchare!” Dijo mientras enrollaba un lazo alrededor de la piedra, demasiado grande para que él pudiera cargarla, y empezó a arrastrarla al borde del nido. Al llegar ahí saco un cartucho de su mochila y le prendió fuego, luego lo lanzo lo más lejos que pudo.

 

Una explosión resonó detrás de Akko y Chariot, que seguían huyendo de la cockatrice sin lograr perderla, y cuando Chariot volteo a ver, esquivando los picotazos que le lanzaba el polluelo que llevaba a la espalda, descubrió una nube de humo rojo alrededor de la torre, y alcanzo a ver a Puck que les hacía señales para que volvieran.

-“¡Akko, creo que Puck encontró la verdadera piedra!” Dijo Chariot tocándole el hombro a Akko. “¡Tenemos que regresar!”.

Akko estaba esforzándose al máximo para mantener la velocidad, con las manos aferradas fuertemente al palo de la escoba para evitar que esta diera saltos abruptos o cambiara de dirección.

-“¡No creo poder ir más rápido!” le contesto a la maestra con desesperación “¡Y si intento dar la vuelta creo que la escoba se va a desplomar!” le confeso.

-“Sé que aún no dominas el vuelo en escoba Akko, ¡pero esta vez estoy segura que lo lograras!” Le dijo Chariot “¡Tú eres la bruja que hace que ocurran milagros! ¡Creo totalmente en ti!”

Akko sintió que el corazón le palpitaba de emoción al oír las palabras de su profesora, y llena de determinación sujeto con más fuerza la escoba.

-“¡Muy bien! ¡Agárrese bien profesora!” grito Akko, mientras aceleraba aún más, y entonces tiro de la escoba hacia arriba, haciendo que hiciera un giro hacia atrás, quedando cabeza abajo por un momento antes de que enderezara la escoba. El brusco cambio de dirección confundió a la cockatrice, que intento girar de la misma manera, pero perdió velocidad y termino desplomándose al suelo, yendo a chocar contra el techo de un edificio.

-“¡Lo logré profesora!” grito Akko emocionada, volteando a ver hacia atrás, pero Chariot ya no estaba sobre la escoba.

-“¡Akkoooooooo!”

El giro también había tomado por sorpresa a Chariot, que apenas pudo agarrarse de Akko a tiempo, pero sintió que el polluelo que llevaba a la espalda se le resbalaba al quedar cabeza abajo, y al intentar sujetarlo termino cayendo junto a él, y ahora iban en picado a estrellarse con el suelo mientras ambos gritaban.

-“¡Chariot!” Grito Akko, y entonces su escoba se movió a la velocidad de un rayo, alcanzando a Chariot en su descenso y rebasándola. Justo cuando iba a chocar con el suelo, Akko detuvo la escoba y se puso de pie sobre ella de un salto, extendiendo los brazos, y atrapando a Chariot justo a tiempo.

-“¡Akko! ¡Me salvaste!” Exclamo Chariot, entre los brazos de Akko “¡Estuviste increíble! ¡Nunca te había visto volar tan rápido!” Le dijo.

Akko solo sonreía, sin saber que contestar. Pero entonces el polluelo rompió el silencio con su llanto.

-“Oh, lo olvidaba” Dijo Chariot volteando a ver hacia atrás para comprobar si la cockatrice volvía a seguirlas, pero de esta solo asomaban las patas por entre el tejado del edificio con el que se había estrellado, mientras las agitaba furiosamente tratando de darse la vuelta y salir de ahí.

-“Apresurémonos a ir donde Puck” Dijo Chariot.

Akko asintió y la bajo para que pudiera sentarse en la escoba, y luego partió en dirección a la torre.

-“¿¡Por qué rayos se llevaron un huevo en lugar de la piedra!?” Les reclamo el goblin cuando se acercaron al borde del nido. Puck estaba sacudiendo un palo frente así, tratando de detener el avance de los polluelos, que habían salido completamente de los cascarones y estaban intentando picotearlo.

-“Lo siento” Dijo Chariot “Nunca antes había visto un huevo de cockatrice” Se disculpó mientras entraba al nido y depositaba el polluelo junto a sus hermanos, luego tomo la verdadera _Lapis Noster_ y a Puck y subió a la escoba.

-“Vámonos” Le indico a Akko, y salieron directo hacia la entrada de la cueva.

Cuando la cockatrice logro ponerse de pie y salir del edificio, ya no logro encontrar a los invasores que habían secuestrado a su polluelo, y al escuchar el llanto proveniente del nido regreso a él, donde los pequeños no tardaron en meterse bajo sus alas y tranquilizarse.

 

Mientras tanto, Akko, Chariot y Puck aterrizaron frente a la entrada de los túneles, y se permitieron descansar un momento cuando vieron que la cockatrice ya no los seguía.

-“Esto es lo más loco que he hecho en mi vida” Dijo Puck, cayendo rendido al suelo.

Mientras tanto Akko le ayudo a Chariot a poner la piedra en el suelo.

-“¿Y esta es la verdadera _Lapis Nosequé_?” Le pregunto al goblin.

-“Estoy seguro” Dijo.

Akko se puso a examinarla, y descubrió unas pequeñas marcas en la base de la piedra.

-“¿Qué es esto?” Dijo y al acercarse para verlas más de cerca su varita accidentalmente toco la piedra, con lo que esta empezó a flotar y a brillar con una luz verde mientras algo se formaba en su superficie.

-“¡Que estás haciendo!” Grito Puck poniéndose de pie de un salto.

-“¡N-nada!” Dijo Akko apartándose.

Chariot se acercó a la piedra y vio que en su superficie se formaron algunas palabras escritas con el alfabeto secreto de las brujas.

-“Es un mensaje” Dijo Chariot “Dice: En muestra de amistad al pueblo goblin del Bosque de Arcturus de parte de las Nueve Brujas”

-“Eeeh, ¿o sea que esta piedra es un regalo de las Nueve Viejas Brujas?” Exclamo Akko sorprendida.

-“Increíble” Dijo Puck “¿Pero qué significa eso?”

-“No lo sé” Dijo Chariot “No podemos saber si fue algún tipo de muestra de arrepentimiento por haber lanzado la maldición sobre el bosque de Arcturus o si fue un regalo anterior a ese hecho” Razonó.

-“En todo caso, demuestra que los goblins y las brujas de la antigüedad se llevaban bien ¿No?” Dijo Akko.

-“Es posible” Le dijo Chariot.

-“Como, sea, es mejor que la llevemos de vuelta a la aldea lo antes posible” Dijo Puck mientras tocaba las letras grabadas sobre la piedra “Creo que es hora que le ponga fin al actuar de mi hermano”.

-“¿Qué quieres decir?” Le pregunto Chariot.

-“Lo voy a retar por la jefatura de la aldea” Dijo.

-“¡Genial!” Exclamo Akko “¡Puedes contar con mi apoyo!” Y alzándolo en el aire se puso a dar vueltas con él.

-“¡Ya bájame!” Le grito a Akko, pero cuando la bruja lo puso de nuevo en el suelo no parecía molesto.

-“También puedes contar con mi ayuda si te puedo servir en algo” Le dijo Chariot.

-“Se los agradezco” Les dijo Puck “Ahora pongámonos en camino”.

Los tres se adentraron en los túneles, que ahora desprovistos de trampas, no les presentaron ningún obstáculo. Cuando salieron al mundo exterior el sol se encontraba a la mitad de su descenso hacia el horizonte. Los guardias que se habían quedado fuera estaban jugando a las apuestas con un par de dados y quedaron realmente sorprendidos al ver a los tres regresar cargando la piedra. Cuando Puck les detallo las aventuras que habían tenido dentro de la cueva los guardias quedaron admirados y le mostraron a los tres mucho más respeto en el camino de regreso a la aldea del que les habían mostrado en el camino de ida.

 

 


	4. El Invencible Campeón del Patricio

**El Invencible Campeón del Patricio**

 

Chariot iba encabezando la marcha a través del bosque,  mientras cargaba la _Lapis Noster_ envuelta en una lona y sujeta con cuerdas sobre su espalda, los guardias goblins que los escoltaban no paraban de hacerles preguntas a los tres, Akko contestaba con entusiasmo, Chariot con reserva y Puck con un poco de fastidio. Cuando faltaba poco para llegar al paso secreto que llevaba a la nueva aldea uno de los goblins dijo que se adelantaría para dar el aviso, así que cuando atravesaron la cortina de lianas se encontraron no solo con una comitiva de los guardias, sino también con un buen número de curiosos que querían ver por si mismos si de verdad habían rescatado la piedra mágica.

-“Bienvenidas de regreso señoritas brujas Atsuko Kagari y Chariot du Nord, y también usted Gran Señor Ex Jefe de Guardias Puck”

-“¿Zanahoria?” Pregunto Puck incrédulo al ver quien los había saludado.

-“Jefe de Guardia en Funciones Zanahoria” Le respondió el goblin, señalando la placa dorada que colgaba de su pecho “El señor Walbert me delego esta tarea en su ausencia”.

-“Ya veo” Respondió Puck “Entonces te corresponde avisarle que hemos cumplido con su sentencia”

-“Si no les molesta, primero debo revisar si realmente han traído la auténtica _Lapis Noster_ ”

-“Claro, claro” Dijo Chariot mientras ponía la piedra en el suelo y la descubría para que todos la vieran.

La piedra en realidad no parecía nada espectacular, y se oyeron algunos murmullos entre la multitud preguntándose si sería real. La verdad es que eran pocos los que la habían visto de cerca antes, pues el acceso a lo alto de la torre donde se guardaba estaba restringido.

-“Que venga el viejo Azimut” Ordeno Zanahoria.

-“¿Quién es él?” Pregunto Akko a Puck cuando vio acercarse a un goblin muy entrado en edad, que tenía una larga barba blanca que le llegaba a los pies y con la que luchaba por no tropezar al caminar, su rostro estaba sumamente arrugado, y unas espesas cejas parecían cubrirle por completo los ojos.

-“Es el guardia de la torre donde se guardaba la _Lapis Noster_ , lleva en el puesto desde que era la mitad de joven que yo” Le respondió Puck.

-“¿Por qué me llamaron?” Pregunto el anciano goblin dirigiéndose a Zanahoria.

-“Necesitamos comprobar si esta es la verdadera _Lapis Noster_ , Venerable Guardia de la Torre Azimut”

-“A ver, a ver” Dijo el anciano mientras se dirigía a la piedra y empezaba a tocarla, luego coloco su oreja sobre la superficie y le dio unos golpecitos con los nudillos. “Ya veo, ya veo” Dijo al final.

-“¿Es la verdadera piedra?” Pregunto zanahoria, mientras todos esperaban expectantes.

-“Pues me parece-cof, cof” Empezó Azimut, pero de repente sufrió de un súbito ataque de tos, que hizo que todos sostuvieran el aliento. “Como decía, me parece, umm, me parece que es auténtica” Todos los goblins presentes sintieron el impulso de celebrar y aplaudir, pero entonces el anciano añadió “Aunque también puede ser que no lo sea” Dijo mientras acariciaba su larga barba como pensativo. Todos se le quedaron viendo confundidos, frenados de pronto en su celebración.

-“¿Qué quiere decir eso?” Le apuro Zanahoria.

-“Bueno, la verdad es que últimamente no he visto la piedra de cerca muy seguido, y solo me encargo de limpiar la torre” Respondió.

-“¿Hace cuánto que no la veías?” Preguntó Puck.

-“Pues, quizá unos setenta años, más o menos” Dijo Azimut.

-“¡Ay, por favor!” Exclamo Akko irritada, tras haber escuchado la conversación con impaciencia “¡Esta es la _Lápiz Nosequé_ auténtica! ¡Solo vean!” Dijo, y sacando su varita toco la superficie de la piedra, que empezó a brillar y a flotar a medio metro del suelo. Todos los presentes exclamaron asombrados y cualquier duda de la autenticidad de la piedra se disipo por completo.

-“Bueno, creo que eso deja claro que la piedra es auténtica” Dijo Chariot. “¿Podrías llevarnos con el Patricio, por favor?”

-“C-claro, ¡Sera un placer escoltarlas, señorita bruja Chariot du Nord!” Exclamo Zanahoria que de pronto se mostró más servicial y respetuoso que nunca. 

Los guardias se formaron en tres filas y con ellos a la cabeza empezaron a marchar hacia la cabaña del Patricio, en lo que parecía una marcha triunfal improvisada, pues la noticia de que las brujas habían regresado y que traían con ellas la piedra empezó a correr por toda la aldea, y a lo largo del camino los goblins iban saliendo de sus tiendas de campaña y uniéndose a la comitiva, saludando a Akko, Chariot y Puck, mientras cantaban y tocaban tambores y trompetas. Para cuando llegaron frente a la cabaña del patricio, iban acompañados por casi todos los goblins de la aldea, que sospechaban que algo importante estaba por acontecer.

Sin necesidad de que su llegada fuese anunciada, fueron dejados pasar al gran salón, en donde el patricio los esperaba sentado en su trono.

-“Me informaron que lograron recuperar la _Lapis Noster_. ¿Es esa que traes ahí?”

-“Así es” Dijo Chariot tocando la piedra con su varita, haciéndola brillar de nuevo “Hemos cumplido nuestra promesa-”

-“Muy bien, son libres de irse” Dijo el Patricio sin mostrar ningún interés.

-“Antes de eso” Dijo Chariot con voz decidida “Creo que es necesario aclarar la situación en la relación entre brujas y goblins de este bosque”

El Patricio la miro fastidiado pero le indico que continuara.

-“Como pueden ver en la superficie de la Lapis Noster hay una inscripción escrita en un antiguo  lenguaje de las brujas. En ella dice que la piedra es un regalo al pueblo goblin de parte de las Nueve Viejas Brujas, fundadoras de Luna Nova. Aunque no sabemos bien las circunstancias en las que se dio el éxodo de su pueblo al bosque subterráneo, creo que entre nuestros ancestros hubo buena voluntad y vínculos de amistad que por alguna razón han sido olvidados. Este día y como representante de toda la comunidad de brujas deseo que se restablezca ese vínculo de solidaridad y convivencia pacífica entre nosotros” termino por fin, y Akko empezó a aplaudir el discurso de su maestra, lo que hizo sonrojar a Chariot.

A lo largo de la sala se oían murmullos, pero el patricio parecía impasible.

-“La respuesta es NO” Dijo al fin “Nadie aquí podría comprobar si ese grabado en la piedra dice lo que afirmas, y en lo que a mí respecta las brujas no traen más que problemas, ¡ustedes dos saldrán del bosque y avisaran a todos en el mundo exterior que desde ahora está prohibida la entrada al bosque de Arcturus a toda persona, por decreto del Patricio Walbert señor de los goblins!”

Entonces Akko intervino aireada.

-“Arrgh, ¿por qué eres tan terco? ¡Todos podemos ser amigos!”

-“¡Silencio bruja insolente!” Dijo Walbert “¡Guardias, echen del bosque a estas dos!” Ordenó, los guardias dudaron un momento, pero al ver como el Patricio les lanzaba miradas amenazantes empezaron a moverse lentamente hacia Chariot y Akko.

-“¡Un momento!”  Todas las miradas se voltearon hacia Puck, que había permanecido en silencio hasta entonces.

-“Creo que ya todos hemos tenido más que suficiente con tus terribles decisiones” Dijo dirigiéndose hacia el Patricio.

-“¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?” Pregunto Walbert socarronamente.

-“Como hijo del anterior Patricio, nuestro padre Oberón, y ante tu mal liderazgo y el descontento de la gente de nuestra aldea, reclamo el derecho a sentarme en el trono y te desafío a un duelo”

Todos los presentes soltaron un “¡oooh!” al unísono que resonó en la sala, y la gran mayoría aplaudió en apoyo a la actuación de Puck. Walbert estaba ahora lívido de cólera.

-“Parece que el viaje en compañía de tus amigas brujas te hizo envalentonarte” Dijo Walbert “Pero no tengo por qué aceptar tu desafío” Dijo al fin cruzándose de brazos, pero en ese momento intervino Zanahoria, sacando de nadie supo donde un grueso libro encuadernado en cuero y de apariencia avejentada.

-“De hecho señor, de acuerdo a las tradiciones goblins, no puede rechazar este tipo de desafío”

-“¿Que estás diciendo?” Dijo exaltado el Patricio “¡Dame ese libro!”

Walbert leyó rápidamente la sección que Zanahoria le señaló.

-“En caso de descontento popular, blablablá, otro sucesor del antiguo Patricio, blablablá, derecho al duelo, blablablá, no podrá ser rechazado en ningún caso” Walbert soltó el libro.

-“¡Rayos!” Gritó “¡El código de los goblins me prohíbe rechazar un duelo por el trono!” Akko lanzo un gritito de “¡yay!” al escucharlo.

-“Muy bien, en ese caso ¿Quién será tu campeón?” Preguntó a continuación el patricio.

-“La bruja Chariot du Nord” Replico rápidamente Puck.

Tras un segundo de silencio se escuchó a las dos brujas gritar al unísono.

-“¿¡Queeeé!?” Chariot y Akko miraban a Puck confundidas.

-“¿Que eso de campeón?” Pregunto Akko

-“¿Y por qué dijiste mi nombre?” Continúo Chariot.

Puck trato de calmarlas a ambas y las hizo acercarse a él, Puck les hablo en voz baja por lo que ambas tuvieron que inclinarse un poco para oírlo.

-“Tranquilas, según la tradición, los duelos por el trono se deciden en una lucha de campeones que representan al jefe actual y al retador” Les respondió Puck.

-“¿P-pero por qué yo?” Le pregunto Chariot.

-“Ambas prometieron que me ayudarían en lo que pudieran, ¿no lo recuerdan?”

-“¡Esto no es a lo que me refería!” Le dijo Chariot.

La sala entera miraba en silencio y confusión como los tres discutían en voz baja.

-“¿Hay algún problema con tu campeón?” Les pregunto Walbert.

-“¡Espera un momento!” Grito Akko levantando la cabeza.

-“Por favor, es la única manera de derrocar a  Walbert” Le dijo Puck a Chariot.

-“No estoy segura si sea lo correcto” Dijo Chariot indecisa, pero Akko de pronto pareció animarse.

-“¡Creo que debería aceptar profesora!” Dijo con los ojos brillando de emoción  “¡Usted pudo hacerle frente a más de una docena de goblins a la vez! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser este duelo?” Akko apoyó el plan de Puck con entusiasmo.

-“Supongo que tienes razón” Dijo Chariot accediendo.

-“¿Y bien?” Pregunto de nuevo Walbert, que había esperado mientras los tres deliberaban.

-“No, no hay ningún problema” Dijo Puck, mientras Walbert hacia un gesto de disgusto al escucharlo “¿Quién será tu campeón?”

Walbert se rascaba la barbilla mientras parecía pensar, y de pronto el rostro se le ilumino con una sonrisa.

-“Ya lo sabrás cuando comience el duelo” Dijo Walbert levantándose del trono y dirigiéndose hacia la salida “Aún no tenemos un coliseo adecuado, así que tendremos que usar el terreno que los constructores recién limpiaron y nivelaron al otro extremo de la aldea. Será mejor que tu campeón se prepare, creo que este combate será más difícil de lo que se esperan” Dijo misteriosamente.

*********

Después de que Walbert se retirara del salón y de que le entregaran la _Lapis Noster_ a un confundido Azimut, a quien delegaron que le buscara un lugar seguro mientras se construía una nueva torre, Chariot, Akko y Puck fueron llevados hacia una tienda de campaña en donde los goblins equiparon a Chariot lo mejor que pudieron para el duelo. Como las reglas del  duelo indicaban que no se podía usar magia, Chariot le entrego su varita a Akko para que se la cuidara, y luego los goblins le dieron una lanza como las que llevaban los guardias y un escudo que debido a su tamaño no le serviría para cubrirse de ningún ataque, pero que acepto de todos modos, Chariot completo su atuendo transformando su ropa en su característico traje  de combate, excepto que esta vez uso una versión sin mangas.

-“Creo que ya estoy lista” Dijo Chariot.

-“Se ve muy bien profesora” La elogio Akko “¡Apuesto que va a derrotar a su oponente en menos de lo que dura un suspiro!”

-“Eso espero” Dijo Chariot “Pero me siento inquieta por lo que el Patricio dijo antes de irse, parece que tiene algún tipo de plan”

-“No creo que haya razón para estar preocupados” Dijo Puck, que en ese instante iba entrando a la tienda “Walbert suele fanfarronear a menudo. Además no creo que ni siquiera el mejor de nuestros guerreros sería un digno adversario para ti” Añadió.

-“Bueno, intentare terminar con esto lo más pronto posible y sin causarle daño a quien quiera que sea el campeón del Patricio” Dijo Chariot, justo antes de que empezaran a sonar unas trompetas.

-“Es la señal para ir al campo de combate” Dijo Puck, y los tres salieron juntos hacia el lugar acordado.

El campo había sido rápidamente delimitado con una barda de madera de unos dos metros de altura, y a su alrededor los goblins habían levantado tarimas para poder observar el combate, los que no habían llegado a tiempo para conseguir un buen puesto estaban subidos sobre los arboles más cercanos. Chariot y Akko se quedaron sorprendidas al ver que la gran mayoría de goblins estaba entonando el nombre de Chariot, y algunos habían preparado pancartas con su nombre y una representación bastante aproximada de su rostro.

-“¡Vaya, cuantos espectadores!”  Exclamo Akko.

-“Esto me trae algunos recuerdos” Dijo Chariot al ver a la gran cantidad de goblins que la vitoreaban.

Entonces volvieron a sonar las trompetas.

-“Ese es el último llamado” Dijo Puck.

-“Bueno, aquí vamos” Dijo Chariot y salió al ruedo. Inmediatamente los clamores de la multitud se volvieron incontrolables. Chariot camino al centro del campo, que debía tener unos cincuenta metros de circunferencia, sin saber bien que debería hacer, y ansiosa por poner fin de una vez por todas a todo ese asunto.

Al otro lado del campo, Walbert había hecho levantar una tienda de campaña, al frente de la cual estaba instalada una tarima alta y sobre ella un trono portátil, desde el cual observaba a Chariot quien mientras tanto saludaba  a la multitud, esperando que sucediera algo. Entonces Walbert se levantó, y pidió silencio a la multitud para hablar.

-“¿Esta listo el campeón del retador?” Pregunto.

-“¡Estoy lista!” Respondió Chariot levantando la lanza y agitándola sobre su cabeza.

-“¡No te preguntaba a ti!” Le respondió Walbert.

-“¿E-eh?” Dijo Chariot bajando la lanza, mientras el público abucheaba a Walbert.

-“¡Que grosero!” Grito Akko, que flotaba sobre el campo de batalla sentada en su escoba, acompañada de Puck.

-“¡Aun puedes arrepentirte de esta locura, Puck!” Volvió a hablar el Patricio, dirigiéndose a su hermano, quien le respondió desde lo alto.

-“¡De ninguna manera!”

-“¡Entonces que así sea!” Sentencio Walbert, mientras señalaba hacia la tienda que tenía a sus espaldas “¡Dejen salir a mi campeón!”

Entonces se escucharon ruidos provenientes de la tienda, y un par de goblins salieron corriendo de dentro de ella, mientras que otros salieron lanzados por el aire como si alguien los hubiera catapultado. La tienda entera se sacudió y de repente salió volando por los aires, mientras debajo de ella aparecía una criatura de unos cinco metros de alto, su cuerpo formado de madera y que crujía ruidosamente cada vez que se movía. Los clamores de la multitud se detuvieron de pronto, y  al ver a la criatura salir corriendo en dirección a una sorprendida Chariot, gritaron de espanto. Chariot, al ver que iba a ser embestida por los brazos gruesos como troncos de la criatura tiro a un lado la lanza y el escudo y saltó para esquivar el golpe, sin embargo la criatura enterró sus dedos en el suelo, y de pronto brotaron de él docenas de raíces y lianas, que atraparon las extremidades de Chariot, que a duras penas logro liberarse de ellas, pero un momento después otra docena de raíces ya iba en su dirección, así que empezó a esquivarlas desesperadamente, sin tener oportunidad de contraatacar.

Mientras tanto, la multitud y sobre todo Akko y Puck estaban en un estado de confusión y pánico.

-“¡Oh, no!” Exclamo Akko de pronto, llevándose las manos a la cabeza “¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Cómo pudo llegar hasta aquí!?” Mientras hacía descender la escoba.

-“¿¡Que es eso?! ¿¡De dónde sacaron esa…cosa!?” Grito Puck.

-“Oh, solo lo encontramos en el bosque” Se escuchó la tranquila voz de Zanahoria desde el suelo. Akko y Puck voltearon a ver hacia abajo y descubrieron al goblin sosteniendo en una mano una banderilla con el rostro de Chariot pintado en ella y en la otra mano una cubeta llena de palomitas de maíz (Que Akko reconoció como uno de los snacks que había empacado para su picnic).

-“¿Qué?” Fue lo único que pudo decir Puck y luego, aun mas confundido “¿Por qué traes esa bandera?”

-“Para ser sincero yo tampoco estoy muy feliz con el actual Patricio” Respondió Zanahoria tranquilamente.

-“¡Eso no importa ahora!” Dijo Akko “¿Donde encontraron esa criatura?”

-“Oh, pues uno de los grupos de exploradores descubrió otro par de brujas poco después de que ustedes se marcharon, aparentemente estaban realizando algún tipo de encantamiento el bosque y nuestros exploradores no tuvieron problema en capturarlas al tomarlas desprevenidas“

-“¿¡Qué!? ¿Y dónde están las brujas que capturaron?” Pregunto Akko alarmada.

-“Pues allá enfrente” Dijo Zanahoria señalando al otro extremo del campo, donde antes había estado la tienda de campaña del patricio. Dentro de una jaula enorme que ahora estaba volteada en el suelo había una joven bruja de pelo rosa y otra de pelo naranja que usaba lentes tratando de ponerse en pie “Esa de piel purpura es muy rara” Comentó Zanahoria “Ya intento envenenar a dos de nuestros guardias”.

-“¡Sucy, Lotte!” Dijo Akko mientras ponía la escoba en movimiento y se encaminaba a toda velocidad hacia ellas.

-“¿Que está pasando? ¿Acaso las conoces?” Pregunto Puck con suspicacia.

Sin embargo Akko no le contesto, sino que una vez que hubo llegado al lado de la jaula salto al suelo y corrió hacia ella.

-“¡Lotte, Sucy! ¿Cómo llegaron aquí, que fue lo que paso?”

-“Oh, Akko. Por fin apareciste, estuvimos esperándote por horas en el bosque” Dijo Sucy en una voz monótona al ver a Akko, aparentemente sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por estar encerrada.

-“¡Akko! ¿Estás bien? Nos tenías muy preocupadas a ambas” Dijo Lotte ajustándose los lentes.

-“Yo estoy bien, ¿Y ustedes?”

-“Estamos de maravilla” Dijo Sucy “Excepto por esta jaula, claro”

-“Déjame que las saque de ahí” Dijo Akko mientras apuntaba su varita y lanzaba un encantamiento, y en apenas tres intentos hizo que la puerta se abriera.

-“Gracias, Akko” Le dijo Lotte al salir de la jaula.

-“¿Alguna puede explicarme que es lo que pasa?” Pregunto Puck.

-“¡Yo también quiero saber!” Exclamo Akko “Ese es el falso monstruo que habíamos preparado, ¿verdad?”

-“Así es” Dijo Sucy.

 -“¿¡Pero por qué ahora se ve como mil veces más peligroso de lo que era antes!?”

-“Bueno, uno de estos goblins con ropas ridículas vino a pedirnos que despertáramos al monstruo y lo pusiéramos bajo su servicio, así que pensé en cumplir su deseo y use una poción para hacerlo más malvado y que creara un poco de caos en la aldea, jijiji” Respondió Sucy con una sonrisa malévola.

-“¡Pero ahora es la profesora Chariot la que está peleando contra él!” Le dijo Akko señalando al campo de batalla, en donde Chariot seguía tratando de frenar al monstruo, había logrado sujetarlo de un brazo y tiraba de él para derribarlo, pero el monstruo simplemente había dejado que el brazo se le desprendiera, haciendo que Chariot perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, soltando el brazo de la criatura, el cual de inmediato se incorporó usando un par de dedos como piernas y salió corriendo para volverse a conectar al cuerpo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-“Umm, entonces está en problemas” Dijo Sucy dejando de reír, mientras veía como Chariot seguía esquivando los ataques.

-“¿No hay ninguna manera de detenerlo?”

-“El efecto de la poción que usé tiene una duración corta, si la profesora sigue esquivando los ataques por un rato el monstruo terminara debilitándose y le será fácil derrotarlo”

-“¡Miren! ¡Creo que ya está pasando el efecto de la poción!” Gritó Lotte.

Los tres voltearon a ver en  la dirección que Lotte señalaba, Chariot estaba tratando de evitar ser atrapada por una docena de raíces que la perseguían muy de cerca, cuando de repente estas parecieron perder velocidad y algunas incluso cayeron al suelo inánimes.

-“¡Esta es mi oportunidad!” Pensó Chariot al ver que el monstruo perdía fuerzas, y rápidamente dio la vuelta y tomo las raíces empezando a correr en círculos alrededor del monstruo, intentando enredarlo en sus propias extremidades.  Ya había logrado enredarlo cuando de pronto una docena más de nuevas raíces salieron disparadas hacia ella, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, y lograron aprisionarla por completo.

-“¡Ahhhh!” Fue todo lo que Chariot alcanzo a gritar antes de quedar atrapada.

-“¡Chariot!

-“Profesora Chariot!”

Akko, Lotte, Sucy y Puck gritaron al unísono al ver a Chariot desaparecer entre las raíces. Por un momento pareció que el monstruo había vencido, y empezaba a arrastrar el bulto de raíces hacia él para asestar un golde de gracia, pero de pronto el amasijo de raíces empezó a tirar en dirección contraria.

-“¡Miren!” Grito Akko, señalando la parte inferior del bulto de raíces, en donde los pies de Chariot sobresalían unos cuantos centímetros y se esforzaban por arrastrar a la criatura en la dirección opuesta.

El monstruo incrementó la fuerza de sus tirones, pero no logró resistir la de su contrincante y terminó por perder el equilibrio y  caer al suelo, entonces fue él quien empezó a ser arrastrado sobre el suelo del campo de batalla.

-“¿Qué está pasando?” Grito con preocupación Walbert al ver a su campeón derribado, sentado al borde del trono por el suspenso.

Los brazos de Chariot, y luego sus cabeza, aparecieron por entre las rendijas que quedaban entre las raíces, y luego de que ella lanzara un potente grito las raíces que la aprisionaban explotaron en mil pedazos, cubriendo el campo de batalla con una nube de polvo mientras que empezaban a caer trocitos de madera por todos lados. Todos los espectadores miraban estupefactos el campo de batalla, esperando que el polvo se disipara, y pronto pudieron ver al centro del campo a Chariot, parada firmemente frente al cuerpo derribado de la criatura, mientras esta agitaba inútilmente lo que quedaba de sus extremidades, tratando de levantarse. Finalmente el monstruo dejo de moverse y todos los que presenciaban el combate pensaron que se había dado por vencido al fin, y empezaron a vitorear a Chariot. Pero de pronto de lo que había quedado del monstruo tras perder sus extremidades, prácticamente el tórax y la cabeza, brotaron minúsculas lianas, que se enrollaron en sí mismas hasta formar un par de raquíticas piernas que parecían incapaces de sostener el cuerpo del monstruo, pero que pese a su apariencia le permitieron ponerse de pie dando un súbito salto que tomo por sorpresa a Chariot y la hizo caer sentada al suelo, la criatura no perdió la oportunidad y salió corriendo en una veloz y errática huida, en la que embistió la barrera que los separaba del público, haciendo que los goblins huyeran despavoridos, sin embargo la barrera resistió el golpe, así que el monstruo salió corriendo en otra dirección al azar, chocando de nuevo con la barrera y espantando a otro grupo de goblins. Chariot había empezado a ponerse de pie cuando vio que el monstruo iba corriendo directo hacia ella, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y fue arrollada, quedando tendida en el suelo de nuevo. Esta vez el monstruo iba corriendo en dirección a la tarima desde la cual Walbert observaba con preocupación el giro que había tomado el combate, y al ver a su campeón corriendo en dirección a él, intento huir, pero tropezó al bajar del trono, así que sintió el impacto del monstruo contra la estructura, que termino despedazándose y enviando a sus ocupantes a rodar por el suelo.  Akko, Sucy, Lotte y Puck, que seguían al lado de la tarima no tuvieron otra opción que tirarse al suelo para evitar que los restos de la estructura los golpearan.

Levantando la cabeza del suelo, Akko pudo ver como el monstruo seguía corriendo despavoridamente hasta alejarse del campo de batalla, arrasando por donde pasaba con las tiendas de campaña de los goblins. 

Akko se levantó y pudo ver que el campo entero estaba sumido en una gran confusión, había goblins asustados corriendo de un lado a otro, y a lo lejos se oían los gritos de pánico de los goblins.

 -“¿Que está haciendo ahora?” Pregunto Akko “¿A dónde va?”

-“Probablemente en busca de alguna fuente de magia” Dijo Sucy mientras se acomodaba el sombrero “debe presentir que su tiempo se agota”

-“¿Y que pasara si encuentra una fuente de magia?” Preguntó Lotte.

-“Pues depende, puede seguir viva por tiempo indefinido mientras tenga magia de la cual alimentarse, pero a juzgar por las apariencias de esta aldea, dudo mucho que tengan algo de qué preocuparse” Y luego añadió, dirigiéndose a Puck “Sin intención de ofender” Ante lo que Puck solo se encogió de hombros.

-“Ah bueno, entonces no hay problema” Replico Akko aliviada, pero de pronto gritó “¡Espera un momento! ¡La _Lápiz Nosequé_!”

-“¿Qué es eso?” Preguntaron Lotte y Sucy al unísono.

-“¡Básicamente es como la piedra filosofal de Luna Nova!, ¡Si la criatura la encuentra todos estaremos en problemas aún mayores! ¡Puck! ¿A dónde llevaron la piedra?”

-“No sé, probablemente a la tienda de campaña del viejo Azimut” Dijo Puck.

-“¡Tenemos que ir enseguida!” Dijo Akko subiendo a la escoba “¡Sucy, Lotte vengan conmigo!”

 Akko, Sucy, Lotte y Puck se apretujaron sobre la escoba y sobrevolaron el campo de batalla en busca de Chariot. La encontraron tirada debajo de unas raíces.

-“¡Profesora Chariot!”

Akko bajo de la escoba y corrió a ayudarle a su profesora a levantarse, pasándole también sus lentes, que habían quedado tirados a un lado.

-“¡Akko, Puck!” Dijo la bruja al colocarse de nuevo los lentes “¿Eh? ¿También Sucy y  Lotte? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?”

-“Bueno, todo es culpa de Ak-¡Ouch!” Sucy iba a decir algo, pero Lotte la interrumpió dándole un codazo.

-“Vinimos a buscarlas al bosque cuando vimos que se tardaban en volver de su paseo, entonces unos goblins nos capturaron y nos trajeron aquí” Respondió Lotte rápidamente.

-“Oh, ya veo. Akko y yo nos metimos en un buen lío esta vez ¿Dónde está el monstruo?”

-“Acaba de salir huyendo en busca de la _Lapis Nosequé_ ” Dijo Akko “¡Creo que el monstruo quiere usar la piedra como fuente de magia!”

-“¡No podemos permitir que haga eso! ¡Podría arrasar con toda la aldea!” Exclamo Puck.

-“Lo detendremos” Dijo Chariot “Ya no tiene muchas fuerzas, pero parece que puede seguirse regenerando sin problemas, debe haber alguna manera de inmovilizarlo por completo”

-“Yo tengo un ven- una poción exfoliante por acá” Dijo Sucy sacando una botella con liquido verde de su túnica “Solo deben hacérselo beber” Y le entrego el frasco a Chariot.

-“Muy bien, Akko llévame en tu escoba”

-“¡De acuerdo!” Dijo Akko mientras ayudaba a Chariot “Ah, va a necesitar esto también profesora” Dijo Akko mientras le regresaba su varita a Chariot.

-“Gracias Akko” Dijo Chariot mientras se acomodaba detrás de su alumna “Sucy, Lotte, ustedes dos ayuden a calmar a los goblins y vean  si alguien resulto herido”

-“¡De acuerdo profesora!” Respondió Lotte.

Entonces Akko hizo despegar la escoba y ambas salieron en persecución del monstruo.

*****

Mientras veían a las dos alejarse, Sucy, Lotte y Puck escucharon una especie de lamento que provenía de la tarima destruida. Al ir a inspeccionarla descubrieron a Walbert atrapado bajo el pesado trono.

-“¡Ayúdenme por favor!” Les suplico a los tres. Lotte saco su varita y lanzo un hechizo que hizo levitar el trono, mientras Puck arrastraba a su hermano de debajo de él y le ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Walbert estaba hecho un desastre, su ropa rota y llena de polvo, la diadema dorada se le había caído en algún momento durante la confusión. Lotte comprobó que no hubiera sufrido alguna herida grave. Algunos goblins del público que se habían estado escondiendo se acercaron cuando vieron al Patricio.

-“¡Ahora estarás contento!” Le reclamo Puck a su hermano “¡Has puesto en peligro a toda la aldea al usar a ese monstruo como tu campeón!”

-“¡Eso ha sido culpa de las brujas!” Replico Walbert, pero los goblins que los rodeaban empezaron a abuchearlo.

-“¡Ya basta de excusas!” Grito uno de los goblins.

-“No te mereces seguir siendo el líder” Grito otro.

-“¡Aun sigo siendo el Patricio mientras el duelo no concluya!” Dijo Walbert, pero entonces los demás goblins arremetieron contra él, intentando lincharlo. Puck vio alarmado como su hermano desaparecía debajo de una montaña de goblins furiosos.

-“¡Deténganse!¡Esta no es la forma correcta de hacer las cosas” Le grito a la multitud, pero nadie lo escuchaba.

-“¡Por favor, ayuden a Walbert!” Dijo Puck al fin, dirigiéndose a Sucy y Lotte.

-“¿Estás seguro?” Pregunto Sucy “Creo que se lo tiene bien merecido”

-“¡Sucy!” La reprendió Lotte.

-“Sigue siendo mi hermano” Dijo Puck “Yo me encargare luego de que reciba un castigo justo”

-“De acuerdo” Dijo Sucy encogiéndose de hombros, mientras sacaba de debajo de su sombrero un frasco lleno con un líquido extraño.

-“Sucy, no lastimes a nadie”  Le suplico Lotte, sabiendo de lo que eran capaces las pociones de su amiga.

-“No te preocupes Lotte” Dijo Sucy mientras lanzaba el frasco sobre la turba de goblins. Una nube de color verde se formó alrededor de ellos al romperse el frasco, haciendo que empezaran a toser y a cubrirse la boca mientras escapaban corriendo. Walbert estaba tirado en el suelo, amarrado con una cuerda que le cubría todo el cuerpo a excepción de la cabeza,  tosiendo y dando arcadas.

-“¡Auxilio! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Esto es insoportable!” Gritaba Walbert llorando.

-“¿Qué era esa poción?” Preguntó Puck alarmado al ver la reacción de su hermano.

-“Una bomba apestosa” Dijo Sucy caminando tranquilamente hacia Walbert y lanzando un hechizo para desatarlo. Lotte y Puck  se acercaron también, pero entonces el olor de la bomba llego hasta sus narices y retrocedieron a toda prisa mientras tosían y se cubrían las bocas, intentando no vomitar.

-“¡Esto debe ser lo más asqueroso que he olido en mi vida!” Gritó Puck.

-“Umm, eso he oído decir” Dijo Sucy impávida, mientras agitaba de nuevo su varita y creaba una leve brisa para despejar el aire.

Walbert seguía sentado en el suelo, y en cuanto notaron que la peste desaparecía los goblins que habían salido corriendo volvieron a acercarse, aún con las mismas intensiones, pero esta vez Puck se interpuso entre ellos y su hermano.

-“¡ALTO!”

Los goblins se detuvieron al escucharlo.

-“Escúchenme, nobles goblins, sé que mi hermano ha causado grandes problemas en los últimos tiempos, pero antes de pensar en darle un castigo tenemos que encargarnos de resolver el dilema en el que nos encontramos, el pueblo está bajo ataque, las brujas Chariot du Nord y Atsuko Kagari, que ya nos han ayudado más de lo que podríamos agradecerles al traernos de vuelta la _Lapis Noster_ están ahora intentando detener a la bestia que mi hermano liberó irresponsablemente, ¡no podemos quedarnos aquí perdiendo el tiempo sin hacer nada!”

-“¡¿Y qué hay de la elección del Patricio?!” Grito uno de los goblins.

-“¡Sí! ¿Espera Walbert que tu resuelvas sus problemas y luego seguir sentado en el trono?”

-“¡Fuera Walbert!” Grito otro Goblin.

Puck volteo a ver a su hermano, que tenía un rostro de tristeza y cansancio mientras escuchaba en silencio.

-“Walbert, por favor, solo tú puedes hacer que se calmen ahora”

Walbert suspiro derrotado.

-“Esta bien. Ya he tenido suficiente, el trono es tuyo si tanto lo quieres” Respondió Walbert desanimadamente.

Nada más oír esas palabras todos los goblins saltaron de emoción y empezaron a vitorear a Puck.

-“¡Viva el Patricio Puck!”

-“¡Viva!”

Mientras tanto Lotte se había acercado a Walbert e intentaba consolarlo, mientras revisaba que no tuviera efectos secundarios por la poción de Sucy.

-“Va a necesitar esto, Gran Señor Puck hijo de Oberón Nuevo Patricio de Arcturus-Yal” Dijo Zanahoria mientras se acercaba a Walbert y le entregaba la diadema dorada que Walbert había estado usando antes de ser embestido por la criatura.

-“Gracias, Zanahoria” Dijo Puck dejándose colocar el adorno y decidiendo no reclamarle por recitar sus títulos, después de todo se iba a tener que ir acostumbrando de ahora en adelante “Y ahora, ¡Goblins, en marcha! ¡Tenemos que ayudar a nuestra campeonas!”

Todos los goblins se pusieron firmes y siguieron al nuevo patricio mientras este avanzaba hacia el pueblo, uno a uno se iban incorporando al grupo los goblins que habían quedado confundidos tras el ataque de la criatura.

-“Esto se pone interesante” Dijo Sucy mientras veía a los goblins pasar frente a ella.

-“¡Nosotras también tenemos que ayudar a Akko!” Le dijo Lotte a Sucy tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola junto a ella, mientras a lo lejos veían la escoba sobre la que iban Akko y Chariot descender sobre la criatura.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que alguien recuerde aún esta historia, ha sido un largo tiempo desde la ultima actualizacion. A pesar de tener desarrollada la historia desde que publique el ultimo capitulo no me habia decidido a terminar de escribirla porque estaba insatisfecho con la adicion de personajes secundarios que parecian quitarle protagonismo a Chariot y Akko, sin embargo, tras jugar Chamber of Time me senti motivado a terminarla, asi que aqui dejo el penultimo capitulo, en el que casi queda resuelto el conflicto de los Goblins, asi que el siguiente se enfocara más en Chariot y Akko.  
> La verdad es que el juego me dio ideas para otras historias (como por ejemplo una continuacion para la historia de detectives que publique anteriormente, y una con Amanda de protagonista, de la que ya saque el primer capitulo), pero me sentia culpable de escribirlas sin haber terminado esta. Espero publicar el ultimo capitulo de "La magnifica aventura de Chariot y Akko" lo mas pronto posible.


End file.
